The Detective
by brie3887
Summary: AU: A detective comes to Hope Valley with the task of solving a series of burglaries, all the while finding a home he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's hand squeezed into a fist on the desk as he listened to his superior. The man was droning on about a new opportunity, a temporary one, in a small town with great need. He looked at the file laid out in front of him; a cache of information about his new assignment. It wasn't the opportunity he had been hoping for.

"Listen," his superior began. "They're in great need. These robberies have been going on far too long."

"And their police force can't handle it?" Jack asked. The man shook his head, which only increased Jack's frustration. He pushed his lips together and tapped a couple of fingers from the closed fist on the desk.

"It's a small town with a few officers. They're not used to crime, if you can believe that."

"Sounds irresponsible." Jack remarked. He wasn't used to shoddy police work. He had started young and hungry, taking his time, following rules, and rising the ladder to make detective. From there his success spoke for itself. He had no intention of going to some small town in the middle of nowhere to help close a case they couldn't handle on their own.

"They requested you," his superior added.

"They requested a big city detective to come help their sleepy little town?" Jack scoffed. No way. They couldn't possibly afford it, and what would he even do there besides step on some rural superior's toes? He leaned back in his chair folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes. The chief is Bill Avery. He was your mentor, if I remember correctly." The man looked through another file, most likely Jack's. "He said he could use a sharp minded young man like yourself to help out. You have quite a reputation, and let's just say, an important member of our community has also requested extra help." Jack groaned. Politics impeded even the smallest of investigations. "Look, it can't do you any harm to go out there and lend a hand. Think of it as a little break – small town crime, fresh air, the mountains…" He trailed off, his words doing little to convince Jack.

"Do I have a choice?" Jack asked. The man shook his head.

"No. They requested, and I agreed. It's temporary. You'll solve the case and be back in Cape Fullerton before you know it." Jack reluctantly nodded before standing. "Pack your bags Jack, you're headed to Hope Valley."

 **Hope Valley**

Elizabeth finished pouring the hot water into the two tea cups. She carried them over to the table and sat down beside her friend, Abigail.

"What does it say? Another robbery?" She asked. Abigail nodded grimly laying the newspaper out in front of Elizabeth. She took a deep breath as Elizabeth read over the news story. Another home had been broken into the night before. Money and jewelry had been taken. It wasn't the first robbery their town had seen, but the list was beginning to get longer and longer. The time in between the robberies infinitely connected them, as did the characteristics of each. It was always a time when no one was home or at their business. This had eased Elizabeth only slightly; at least the thief had no intention of hurting people.

"Will it ever end?" Abigail asked, her head in her hands. Elizabeth looked up. She didn't have any words. Their small, rural town had been under siege from a masked burglar, a masked man that easily evaded being caught.

"I don't know. I just wish it were soon. Any news from Bill?" Elizabeth asked. The police chief was Bill Avery, a seasoned veteran. He was doing everything possible to apprehend the burglar, bringing all of his previous police expertise, and even going above his duties as chief. He was working overtime, as was the majority of the police department.

"Yesterday, he mentioned sending out some requests for help, hoping they'd send at least a detective with forensic experience. There is only so much he can do here with his resources." Elizabeth nodded. "I just hope they catch this guy before Christmas. It doesn't feel like Christmas is even coming this year." Elizabeth agreed and both women took a sip of their tea.

"I know. Christmas spirit is definitely waning; the children aren't excited about the play, the school is on edge, businesses haven't even decorated. It's as if the thief is stealing more than our material goods." Abigail reached out to cover Elizabeth's hand.

"It'll be okay Elizabeth." She took a deep breath. "Somehow," She raised her eyes toward the ceiling, "someone will figure this out."

Elizabeth wrapped her scarf around her neck as she left Abigail's Café early that morning. She had a multitude of things to accomplish before school began. The sun was rising, and the air was chilly. It was December – a week from Christmas, and there was an air of wariness around her. She viewed the quiet paved road that ran through their small rural town. Few cars were parked in their slanted spaces, few patrons and business owners headed to work, little noise, and it calmed her. The robberies were frightening in their own way. Hope Valley was a town of familiarity and open doors; it was not one where people did not trust their neighbor. To have a criminal on the loose, breaching the contract of the town's unspoken agreement, was hard to wrap her mind around.

She stepped down the porch to the sidewalk and glanced toward the RCMP building. A light was on as always, but a strange and unknown vehicle was parked in front. A large black pickup truck with dark windows, which looked rather new. Elizabeth thought of who may own that vehicle but couldn't recall any of the townspeople. Whoever it was, they were certainly going to draw attention to themselves. She sighed and continued on her way.

Bill Avery, head of the RCMP in Hope Valley, stood to embrace Jack Thornton. He had known Jack back in his training days and had even been marked a mentor to the young man.

"I'm glad you're here, Jack." Bill said with a smile. "We've been quite worried about this town and its string of robberies." The two men sat across from one another. "It's good to have a member join my team with such a renowned reputation."

"There's nothing to say of that, Bill." Jack conceded. "I'm only here to help. Actually, I'm eager to get started and find your culprit." Bill chuckled. He remembered Jack's eagerness back in the police academy.

"I like the enthusiasm, Jack. However, a word of warning – I may be an older police officer, but I am still an experienced and thorough one." Jack began to protest, not expecting for Bill to take his words as such as insult. "No, no, let me finish. Whoever this burglar is, he is an expert. We are not dealing with someone who has just decided to begin breaking and entering. This is a career criminal. Now, I know everyone in this town; I know their families, their histories, the good and bad, and I do not know anyone who has spent their life robbing people's homes and businesses."

"So it's an outsider." Jack offered.

"And you're the only outsider we have currently." Bill retorted.

"It must be someone from the area. I've noticed the woods basically surround Hope Valley; does anyone live out there?" Bill shook his head at Jack's suggestion.

"No one new. No visitors. No business associates who stop by. We've had no action. In fact, I do believe your presence will be the first new face we've seen in three months."

"This doesn't make any sense, Bill." Jack said. Bill opened his arms out and nodded his head. "If possible, I'd like to see whatever evidence and reports you already have. I'd also like to start interviewing and observing the town. I think people should get to know who I am."

"Of course." Jack rose from his seat. "Jack?" Jack turned back toward Bill. "Be careful. People in Hope Valley are kind, but they do resist the unfamiliar face." Jack nodded. "You can use the office in the back. It's small, but it'll do. I'll have one of my guys bring you the files."

"Thanks Bill." Jack left Bill's office and headed down the hallway toward the empty office. It was small and boxes of other case files filled a corner, but it would do.

Elizabeth flitted about the church bringing the supplies to the front. She was looking at the large backdrop used for the Christmas play two years prior and realized that it had been poorly stored. It would need some repair and even some repainting. The main door of the church opened and Elizabeth glanced up. The man entering the room was someone she had never seen before. He was talk with dark hair, and wore a dark wool coat and dress attire. She noticed his white shirt was starched and adorned with a dark tie. She wondered where he came from; he looked terribly out of place in Hope Valley.

"Hello." She said cheerfully, putting the banner down on the pew. She walked toward the man. "I'm Elizabeth Thatcher." They shook hands. She noticed that his tie was navy with tiny white dots on it.

"Jack Thornton." He handed her a business card and looked around the small church.

"Detective?" Elizabeth read. The letters were as simple and uncomplicated as the man who stood before her. "It says Cape Fullerton. Are you here to help with the robberies?" Jack nodded, which made Elizabeth smile. "That's great to hear. We need the help." She fidgeted with the card in her hand and watched him as he continued to look around the room.

"And you?" His eyes met hers. "Do you work here in the church?" Elizabeth laughed a bit. She slipped the card into her pocket.

"No, I'm a teacher. I just had to drop some things off before school." Jack nodded and looked beyond her to the boxes and banner. She was definitely prepping for something. "We're having a Christmas program." Elizabeth gestured to the boxes. "Actually we have one every year, and I just so happen to be in charge of rehearsals." She smiled. Jack only nodded.

"You have a key?" The detective in him set in. Elizabeth shook her head.

"The church is usually open. People can come at any time to pray or speak with Pastor Frank. But he does know I was stopping by early this morning before school." She went to where the backdrop lay and began to fold it. "The program is on Christmas Eve, and I needed to get organized. The children have been rehearsing here after school, and some of our props are needed. Also, we're a little bit disorganized, as you can see." Jack watched her. She tucked a curl behind her ear, as she set to folding the heavy backdrop. He noticed its torn edges and was reminded of the town he was in. Hope Valley was not a poor town, but it was not bursting with wealth either. From what he had gathered, people were handworkers, simple – their money went to necessities. The woman in front of him seemed almost out of place. She dressed well, wore jewelry, and what looked to be an expensive watch. He also couldn't help noticing that she was attractive, especially her smile. It set him at ease, and yet that alone made him want to question her more.

"So the children and you are here often?" Jack asked walking around the church. Elizabeth watched him, making a tight fold with the backdrop. She held it against her chest.

"Just Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday." Jack was silent. "After school till 4pm." She watched him pick up an ornament from one of the boxes. "For our town Christmas tree." Elizabeth said. "It hasn't been completed yet; we've all been so busy with other things." Jack put the ornament back down in the box. Elizabeth began to feel nervous. She tugged at her scarf. Why did she feel so hot all of the sudden?

"The robbery here took place on a Monday." Jack said, reminding her of the first of the break-ins.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded. "It was a Monday night." She confirmed.

"Were you rehearsing then?" Jack turned toward her and made eye contact.

"No, that was a couple of months ago. We hadn't begun rehearsing here yet." Jack only nodded and silently continued to walk around the church, viewing the verses hung on the walls and Bibles in the pews. Elizabeth put the backdrop into its box and crossed her arms. His silence was beginning to irritate her. "Detective, if I may be honest?" She asked. He nodded. "I feel as though you're interrogating me." She said. Jack stopped his casual meandering. He took notice of her: the way her arms crossed, the fact that she had narrowed her eyes.

"Should I be?" He asked. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Really?" She retorted, uncrossing her arms. "You're kidding?" He shook his head. "Detective, I am a resident of this town, and I am certainly not a thief, nor do I like be questioned by someone who has just shown up." Jack took her words in stride.

"And Ms. Thatcher, I am not a resident of this town. I have no information of its citizens and there is an investigative process." He replied calmly. She stepped toward him, her indignation flaring.

"Detective Thornton, I know that Cape Fullerton is a bustling urban metropolis likely full of crime, but that is not Hope Valley." Her voice softened. "You can't just go around interrogating people. They have to trust you." She sighed, shaking her head and turning back toward her straightening up.

"Have you been to Cape Fullerton, Ms. Thatcher?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"Sure. My father does business there."

"Then you would know that –" He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Your father? Wait a minute, is your father William Thatcher? The shipping tycoon?" He asked. She chuckled.

"A tycoon? Does anyone even use that word anymore? I could hardly think of him that way."

"Of course! This is why I was chosen." Jack groaned. Elizabeth stepped toward him.

"What are you talking about?"

"A powerful man petitioned to have an officer sent to Hope Valley to solve these cases. It was your father! It has to be! I'm here to babysit his daughter, in the midst of these burglaries."

"What? That's ridiculous! I don't need anyone to babysit me, especially you." Elizabeth said angrily. She picked up the backdrop and her bag. "Detective Thornton, I'll let you in on a little secret since you've already insulted me twice this morning. People in this town will not respond to your accusations or insults. No one will tell you anything. I suggest you take some time to understand the kind of town we are, since you'll likely be staying longer than you anticipated." She clenched her teeth and stalked out of the church. Jack stood, bewildered by the fire and temper that quickly had come over her. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge her, interrogate her, and accuse her father.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart Series. This is my second story in the WCTH fan fiction fandom. I plan to continue this story, and I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are always welcome! -B.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe you should have handled that differently," Bill suggested. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. The two were headed to Abigail's Café for dinner, an invitation to meet with Pastor Frank and Abigail. Jack had finished telling Bill about his day, notably his conversation with Elizabeth Thatcher. After meeting with her that morning, he had resigned himself to the small office at the police station reading over files and thinking of new ways to approach people. He had hoped Elizabeth wasn't the type to spread the news of his uncouth communication style. "You know, Elizabeth is a great girl. She works hard and helps the community. She isn't a thief, Jack."

"I know, I know." Jack exhaled. "Bill, I want my presence to be known here. Not just so people feel as if you have more help in apprehending this crook, but also because they need to have respect."

"Respect is earned, Jack, no matter who you are."

"True," Jack agreed. "Then maybe I just want the thief to know I'm here and doing everything possible to stop him or her." He knew better than to assault people with insults. It hadn't been his usual style, even working in the city. Jack knew it was from the anger he had for having to even come to Hope Valley. He would just have to get over those feelings.

"Your intentions are good, but try to not push anyone away." Bill said with a smile. "This isn't Kansas anymore, Jack."

"You're right about that." They entered the café and Bill showed Jack to the back where Abigail was setting up dinner. Bill introduced Jack to Abigail and Pastor Frank.

"Hello Jack." Abigail said warmly. "We are so glad to have you here." She shook his hand. "I hope that you can help Bill; he's spoken so highly of you."

"Well," Jack glanced at Bill, feeling a little embarrassed. "I do hope I live up to all of your expectations. My goal though is to solve this case as a team." Bill grinned and slapped Jack on the shoulder.

"That sounds nice, Jack." Frank added. "Hope Valley is a family community. We look out for each other."

"Something I am definitely learning," Jack responded.

"Well, have a seat, get comfortable. The food won't be ready for a little bit, so you can talk to Frank about the church." She gestured to the living area when the three men took their seats.

Frank was there to explain some of the details of the church robbery. It hadn't been the first robbery to hit Hope Valley. Jack recalled from the files that two homes had been broken into first and then the robberies started getting closer to the main street. The church was third. According to the report, whoever had broken in had tried to find the offering. They had ripped off the locked pulpit door and even ransacked a closet, but the Pastor said nothing had been taken. Jack was interested in the timetable and motive. In some instances, only jewelry had been taken, in others money or even nothing. It never appeared that the burglar knew what he or she was looking for. If they did, then they had a wide range of tastes. Jewelry was harder to get rid of, as it to be sold for money to be made. It was traceable. Cash was the best option for someone looking to not be found.

"What bothers me most is the robbing of someone's security," Frank began. "Hope Valley has always had a low crime rate; people here trust their neighbor." Jack nodded. "And now they're afraid. It isn't fair – "

The side door swung open ushering in a gust of cold air and a winded Elizabeth.

"Abigail?" She called. She saw her and immediately shut the door behind her, completely missing the men on the other side of the door. "Oh I am so glad I caught you! I need Clara or you or just help." She said with a weak grin. "The costumes!" She held up a bag overflowing with fabrics. "All I have to say is moths. They're terrible! And it's just one more thing to add to my day!" Abigail smiled, and her eyes shifted to the three men who were quietly listening. Elizabeth took a hint and looked over her shoulder. "Oh." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you had company." Her eyes scanned to Jack before quickly moving on. "I can come back later." She headed for the door, but Abigail reached for her arm.

"Nonsense. The food is cooking." Abigail looked over at the men. "Let me introduce you first, Elizabeth." She gently clasped Elizabeth's elbow, preparing to introduce to her Jack.

"No need," Elizabeth said putting her hand up. She sent him a terse smile. "Detective Thornton and I met this morning at the church." She glanced at Abigail and Jack nodded. "It's great to have you here Detective," She said with a grin toward him again. He nodded, sending her a genuine smile. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but even though she seemed to be trying to fight him tooth and nail, he was strangely attracted to her.

Abigail brought the bag to the counter, away from the men. Although Frank and Bill resumed the conversation, Jack watched Elizabeth and Abigail. They spoke softly as they sifted through the moth-eaten costumes. Elizabeth's brow crinkled and she pursed her lips when she was worried. He noticed that she fidgeted too, whether her hands be in front of her or at her hips. Abigail said something that made Elizabeth's mouth break into a smile. He noticed that her eyes lit up. She quickly pulled Abigail into a hug. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"Jack?" Bill questioned, breaking him out of his reverie. Jack looked over at Bill and Frank, cleared his throat and quietly apologized for getting lost in his thoughts.

"Well, crisis averted." Abigail said to the group. Elizabeth was at her side. "And dinner is pretty much ready." She turned to Elizabeth. "Why don't you stay? I made stew."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I have something cooking at home." Elizabeth declined. "Thank you though, again. We would have been in so much trouble without you and Clara to help."

"Of course Elizabeth." Elizabeth waved goodbye to the men before exiting the café. Abigail's eyes followed Jack's, which followed Elizabeth long after she shut the door. A thought came to mind – maybe the Mountie needed some companionship like a certain teacher she knew.

That evening, Elizabeth was just setting the tea kettle on the stove when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced over the half curtain of her kitchen window; it was dusk. She couldn't imagine who would be coming by at this hour. She pulled her sweater around her and went to the door.

It was Jack Thornton. Elizabeth pursed her lips, resisting the urge to shut the door. Instead she waited expectantly for him to say anything.

"Hello Ms. Thatcher. I-" He paused, looking down for a second, and Elizabeth wondered if he was nervous. "I was stopping by the row houses, introducing myself. I didn't know this one was yours."

"Oh. Well now you do, and there's no need for a third introduction. Please have a good night." She began to shut the door, but he stopped her, his palm flat on the door. She pulled the door back, sighing.

"Then let me apologize for my behavior this morning." Elizabeth shivered from the cold air and rolled her eyes. She opened the door fully and stepped back, beckoning him in. Jack took the couple of steps up and entered her home, which was far warmer than the freezing temperatures outside.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'm making tea. Would you like some?" She went to the kitchen.

"Sure." Jack said. He watched her take two mugs out from the cabinet, reaching up on her toes to get them. His eyes scanned over her, and he jerked his head quickly to the kettle beginning to steam. Jack silently scolded his brain for checking her out. He took a seat at her kitchen table, keeping his eyes away from her. The house was warm, he thought. It was filled with mixed furniture which seemed to fit, and many photos of what he assumed were her family and friends.

"Taking notes?" She asked, putting the mugs down on the table. She had noticed his eyes sweeping her home just like they had swept the church. Jack chuckled.

"No, not in that way at least."

"What way is that? Like a detective?" He nodded. Elizabeth pulled out a box. "I have a few different types of tea: chamomile, peppermint, ginger, green. Take your pick." She held the container out to him. He reached for the peppermint. "Good choice." She took out a chamomile packet and put the container back in the cabinet. He wondered if she had trouble sleeping. The tea kettle was whistling at this point and Elizabeth took it off the stove, pouring the hot water into their mugs.

"So, about this morning," Jack began as Elizabeth returned to the table. "I'm sorry for insulting you." Elizabeth dipped her tea bag. "That was unfair." He took a deep breath. "As was making you feel as if I was interrogating you." Elizabeth slowly nodded but remained silent. "I guess my city brusqueness is too much for Hope Valley." Elizabeth continued to nod, which caused Jack to smile. "So you'll forgive me?" Elizabeth raised her eyes. She saw his grin and rolled her eyes good naturedly. He was trying to make her laugh, break the tension of the situation, and she could only appreciate that. And for some reason, his smile was giving her a strange warm sensation in her chest. Something she hadn't felt in a long while.

"I'll accept your apology, Detective." She replied. "Besides, we could use a fresh perspective, and I don't want to make your visit here miserable."

"I was unaware you had that power." Jack said back. Elizabeth only smiled at him, knowing she certainly did not have that power. But were they flirting, she thought? There was a lightness to his retort, and she only felt warmer than five seconds earlier, now heat spreading across her cheeks. She hoped he couldn't tell she was blushing. Elizabeth looked at her mug, hoping it was just the tea settling in her stomach and not butterflies she was feeling.

"What should I know about you, Detective?" Elizabeth asked. "You've certainly asked me several questions."

"Not much to tell. I'm a detective, been on the force six years, live in Cape Fullerton." She nodded. "Hope Valley seems like a beautiful place to live. What brought you here?" Elizabeth shrugged. He had switched the conversation back to her. She'd bite.

"A job. A fresh perspective." She said with a smirk. "Getting out of the city." She took a sip of her tea.

"I forgot you were a city girl. Hamilton, if I remember."

"Yes. But I can't say I have any of that city brusqueness you have." She grinned. "My childhood was full of etiquette lessons, private schools, and cotillion." She looked away from him, a wistful smile on her face.

"Doesn't sound as if it was boring."

"It wasn't." She replied. "Boring isn't the word." She took a sip of her tea. "It isn't the life I want; it wasn't fulfilling." She looked at him, feeling her eyes drawn to his, and seeing that he was completely absorbed in her story. Taking a deep breath, she said, "But that's a lot of information, especially for someone who isn't a suspect." He laughed. She raised her shoulders, smiling at him. "It's just really beautiful here. People are kind, no one locks their doors, children play outside in the evenings, time slows down, and there's just a sense of peace. It's something the city can't always afford."

"I have noticed that. I'm sure that's been disrupted with these robberies." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I plan to figure out who's doing this." Elizabeth smiled gratefully. Jack looked at the digital numbers across the stove. "I didn't realize it was so late. I should get going." He pushed his chair back and stood. Elizabeth did as well. "Thanks so much for tea," He walked toward the door, Elizabeth behind him. "And the forgiveness." She laughed.

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything while you're here." It came out before she even realized what she was saying. Were they friends already. She gripped the door knob of the door as he stood in the doorway.

"Okay. Thanks. Have a good night." He disappeared down the steps of her house, and Elizabeth closed the door behind him. She leaned against the door, crossing her arms. There were certainly more to the Detective than she had expected.

 **A/N: Thanks SO much for the reviews on chapter one! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -B.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Jack left, Elizabeth readied for bed and decided to sit down with a book. She settled herself on the couch in front of the fireplace. Pulling the fleece blanket over her pajama clad body, she snuggled up with a new book. It wasn't often that during the school year, Elizabeth had time to read anything. She was usually focused on schoolwork, and right now the focus was on the Christmas play. She hoped the book would distract her from the stress of the play and the burglaries. Looking over at the fire, Elizabeth took a deep breath. She hoped for the town to be healed.

Elizabeth must have dozed off because she woke with a start to police sirens and flashing lights. Stumbling up from the couch, she pushed aside the curtains of her front window. It was hard to focus, her eyes still adjusting. She grabbed her heavy fisherman's sweater from the hook by the door and slipped her feet into her rain boots. Grabbing her keys, Elizabeth uncertainly went outside. From her porch, she could see what appeared to be pandemonium. A few houses down were the police cars, the three the town had, all lit up, which was a strong contrast to the dark night. She looked at her watch, it was 1AM. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Elizabeth caught the voice of Mrs. Blakely, the head of the school board, yelling frantically. She stepped toward the end of the porch.

"He was here! With my children!" She yelled. The neighbors converged on the scene, and Elizabeth saw Jack, trying to calm Mrs. Blakely down. Elizabeth stepped off her porch and headed toward the scene. She saw the Blakely children close to the stairs, hugging each other from the cold. Deciding they needed looking after, Elizabeth went to them and knelt before them. Both children had been her students, one was in her class now and the eldest was a few years prior.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, rubbing their arms with her hands. The shook their heads, looking bewildered. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder seeing Jack talk to Mrs. Blakely.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"The robber, he was in my house! Just now! I was coming downstairs for a glass of water and there he was!" Elizabeth saw that she was crying. Jack looked past Mrs. Blakely and noticed Elizabeth with the children.

"Mrs. Blakely?" Elizabeth asked. The woman looked at her. "Can I take the children to my house, out of the cold?" She glanced at Jack, who gave her a small nod. "At least until this is sorted out?" Mrs. Blakely nodded quickly. Jack sent Elizabeth a grateful smile, which she returned. She knelt back in front of the children. "Will it be okay if you come with me to my house until your mom gets this sorted out?" They nodded. "Okay, here we go." She took their small hands and walked them back to her home, looking once more over her shoulder at the frantic scene.

She waited quite a while, finding ways to occupy the children and not appear worried. But it didn't stop her random pacing and casual glances out the window. The police lights were blinding even though they were down the street. The children were restless, and Elizabeth brought some warm milk into the living room where they were curled up on the couch. Mrs. Blakely's young son was already half asleep, but her oldest was alert, waiting to hear what the police had to say.

After a while, there was a knock at her door, Elizabeth stood, holding the smaller boy in her arms. He had slowly moved his way into her arms while he dozed on the couch. She opened the door to Mrs. Blakely, who looked tired. Behind her was Jack. The older boy went to his mother, hugging her tightly. Jack stood in the doorway. "Thank you Elizabeth." Mrs. Blakely said. She took her smaller son from Elizabeth's arms. "I appreciate this." She took the children toward the door and thanked Jack again. The door shut, and Jack stepped toward Elizabeth. She saw that his eyes were tired, his face sallow.

"We've added Mrs. Blakely's robbery to the investigation." He sighed and looked at the floor. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her middle. "Another one." His eyes drew to Elizabeth's, which were frightened, watery. He stepped closer toward her. She looked small in her flannel pajamas and heavy sweater. Her hair was loose, makeup gone, and he felt the attraction again – a sudden strong desire to protect her as more than a detective. Jack wanted to reach out to her, hold her, but he knew that was wrong. He cleared his throat. "I have to go back to the police station." She nodded. "Lock your door and keep it locked." He said, remembering her earlier words. She nodded again and with that Jack was out the door.

Elizabeth went to the door, locking it. She tugged on the knob to check its surety. It helped but did not quell her fears of a robber on the loose

Another burglary since he had arrived – a day since he had arrived. Jack looked over the files in front of him, his desk strewn with papers, a charted map on the wall, articles lining the half molding. The room looked like it had been tossed in a glass bottle on angry waves. It was hard for him to figure this out. There were no clues, no ties, no trails – nothing repeated, nothing the same – each break-in was different. The time varied, the place, the item. He couldn't hack it, and a part of him was beginning to wonder if it was a team and not a single person. That theory didn't last long though.

Earlier that day, Jack and Bill had sat down with Mayor Gowen – a gruff man, with little room for flexibility or understanding. He was in a hurry to see the case get solved, and a hurry to stop paying to for an extra detective, especially one who had a burglary under his belt. Gowen had complained about the consistent burglaries, the town's safety, all the concerns that did matter, but he did little to give Jack a chance. Bill took up for Jack, making it clear that they could use a new voice; it would just take time. He expressed his utmost confidence in Jack. On the other hand, while this wasn't the first time Jack had been put under pressure to solve a case, it was the first time he felt like giving up – and only after a day of looking over clues. As he listened to Gowen, he already felt as though he was letting the town down.

He looked out his window. It was already dusk, people were still milling around, especially with the Christmas festival starting in a few days. He watched a couple of shop owners take care of hanging some lights from their windows. It was idyllic. People in Hope Valley lived in harmony; it was only the robberies that were disturbing their peace. Jack stood, needing to stretch his legs and take a moment to think for himself. A cup of coffee would help.

When Jack entered Abigail's café, he instantly recognized the sound of Elizabeth's voice. Strange how that was the first thing he pulled from the restaurant. She was standing at the counter holding up what appeared to be a Christmas tree costume. Abigail quickly spotted him and came from behind the counter, causing Elizabeth to fold the costume up in her arms.

"Hello Jack." Abigail said kindly. "Can I get you something? We're closing soon, but I can whip up anything you'd like." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Just a coffee." He replied.

"Are you sure? No food? I think I heard you haven't been out of that office all day." She headed toward the coffee pot. Jack glanced at Elizabeth, who was listening. "Bill said you've been working very hard and that you met with Gowen." Abigail raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed. "Don't let him bother you. He's a bit of a mayoral bully."

"I'm just trying to doing my job." He responded.

"Well, how about a sandwich? I have left over roast beef. It would be no trouble. Sometimes a little food helps." She handed Jack the mug of coffee.

"Okay, that would be great."

"Perfect. Come have a seat in the back. I was just showing Elizabeth one of the repaired costumes – a tree!" She said with a chuckle. Elizabeth held up the green felt. It was covered in ornaments and garland. "It'll be perfect for the children." Jack took a seat at Abigail's kitchen table.

"Any big breaks in the case?" Elizabeth asked. She was putting the costume back into the bag.

"No." Jack replied. He sipped on his coffee. She noticed he still looked as weary as he did the night before, which wasn't surprising. But Hope Valley always had the opposite effect on people. In fact, she didn't just come for a change of scene, she wanted a slower life. She hoped Jack would get to experience some of that before he left.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something. This crook can't run forever." Abigail said. "Sit Elizabeth. I'm making you a sandwich too." Elizabeth began to protest, but Abigail shushed her.

"Could you tell me what holiday events are coming up?" Jack asked. "Bill had mentioned there was a lot going on this year."

"Sure." Elizabeth said. She watched Jack pull out a small notepad – always the diligent Mountie. "The Christmas festival, which begins Thursday. It runs till Sunday evening. Every night there are different contests, activities, and things. There is food, games, items for sale. It's really a fun experience." She watched him write it all down. "Then Christmas Eve is Monday. The children have their special play and choral performance at the church that evening. We have a candlelight service after."

"Don't forget the Christmas soiree." Abigail said putting down two plates on the table. Jack raised his eyebrows. "It's a beautiful dance they have every year. Mostly adults, of course, but we do have some teenagers that like to come out. It's very sweet." Elizabeth nodded. "That's on Saturday. Elizabeth and I volunteer. I used to go years ago before I lost my husband, but now I just help out."

"And you," He looked at Elizabeth, "just help out?" Jack asked. She swallowed the bite of her sandwich.

"Yes." She replied easily. Surely, she had gone with someone once, Jack thought. "Either there or the festival – or both." Abigail took a seat at the table with the two.

"And on Christmas we spend time with our families, usually town is pretty quiet, everyone is home. New Year's is fun though." Abigail said.

"Oh yes, we have fireworks" Elizabeth added. "And a little talent show with the children."

"Sounds very busy for the next couple of weeks." The women nodded. "I'll have to be on the lookout."

"Well, you know Jack," Abigail began, "Maybe you could attend these events with Elizabeth?" Elizabeth felt herself choke on her sandwich. "Elizabeth, you know just about everyone in town. And Jack, she'd be a great person to introduce you. I would certainly help. But I have some committee work to do and run the café." Jack looked over at Elizabeth, who's face read bewilderment and surprise.

"It's fine, Abigail," He began to concede.

"No, no." Elizabeth interjected. "I'd be happy to show you around." She wasn't sure where this was coming from. "If it helps with the case, I mean." She added.

"Sure, sure. It would be good to meet other people."

"So Thursday then?" Abigail asked, looking at both. They nodded slowly, glancing at each other for confirmation, before looking back at Abigail. "Then it's a date!" Abigail said clapping her hands together. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and Jack spit his coffee. "Not that kind of date." Abigail said with a shake of her head. She turned back to the fridge, a smile on her face. The detective would do just fine for the teacher, she thought.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Happy Holidays! xoxo -B.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth's nerves were rattled. It was Thursday, her students had been rambunctious with it being their last full day of school before holiday break; it was also the first night of the Christmas festival and her non-date with Jack. She had tried to think back to a time when she had been jittery about seeing a guy, probably not since the middle school dance at the end of the eighth grade. This was so different. Jack wasn't her eighth grade dance date, he wasn't a date at all. Still, she was nervous, which made little sense. He had insulted her when they first met, and yet the insults didn't erase the lure of a newcomer, who was attractive. He was mysterious, even though he was annoying. After he apologized, she saw a different side – a humanness to him. He was less a detective, especially when he was trying to comfort Mrs. Blakely, and more of a man just trying to solve a problem in order to help others. There was goodness to him.

Now standing in front of the mirror, trying to find something both practical and pretty, Elizabeth grew more frustrated. Jack was just a friend, maybe. Still, she wanted to be dressed for the evening, whatever that meant. Confusion muddled her brain; why care at all? He would likely not see her clothes – they would be outside, with jackets on. Still she wanted to look good underneath. She saw herself in the pale blue angora sweater and black skinny jeans. Pulling at the bottom of the sweater and then fussing with her hair, she wondered if it would be okay. Sighing, she reached for her purse. It would have to do.

When Jack saw the festival stand Elizabeth had directed him to there were children swarming the small tent, many of them glued to Elizabeth's side. One little girl had her arms wrapped around Elizabeth's hips and another was holding her hand. He walked closer and heard them talking to her.

"Your sweater is so soft Ms. Thatcher." The little girl said. She hugged her teacher tightly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth laughed lightly. She bent down, talking to both kids. Jack noticed the sparkles in their eyes as they listened to her. They started to laugh at whatever she said, and he gained a new appreciation for her. He stepped closer, his eyes observing the tent. It was set up as a Christmas craft station. Kids were making glittered paper ornaments for their trees. "Hi." He heard Elizabeth say. His eyes left the glitter and casually drifted over her.

"Hi, lots going on here." He gestured to the scene, still abundant with kids.

"Yes. Children can be chaotic." She chuckled. "I think I have glitter everywhere." She rubbed her hands together before checking her sweater. Jack watched her, noticing the glitter that dotted her face. "I guess we should go before I get pulled back in." He nodded and started out of the tent. Elizabeth fell into step beside him, the two weaving their way through the crowd.

"This is nice." He commented. "Lots of lights."

"Oh yes. It takes the town a while to setup, but it pays off. It definitely gives a sense of magic." She looked around them, there were different colored Christmas lights strewn across every tent, some twinkling, some alternating. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure" Jack replied. They walked further for food in a comfortable silence.

"Jack Thornton?" A high-pitched voice called. Jack's head whipped around. He recognized it; there was no forgetting the person attached to that voice. "Is that you?" A blonde woman came from behind a tent and threw her arms around Jack. Elizabeth stepped back, keeping her eyes on the pair. Elizabeth was dying to know how Rosemary Coulter knew Jack Thornton. "I can't believe it! What are you doing in our quaint little Hope Valley?" Jack glanced toward Elizabeth and started to respond, but Rosemary cut him off. "Wait!" She flattened her palm against his chest. "Are you the detective they brought in?" Rosemary turned to Elizabeth, grabbing her hand. "He is, isn't he?" Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Oh my, this is perfect! Jack you will solve this case, no one could do it better!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know Jack?" Elizabeth interjected. Rosemary laid her hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack and I used to date. We were even engaged once!" She said with a broad smile. Elizabeth looked to Jack for validation, and he nodded sheepishly, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Wow." Elizabeth said.

"Jack, let me introduce you to my husband." She turned around. "Lee! Lee!" She called. A gentleman came out from the tent. He said hello to Elizabeth. "Jack this is Lee, my husband." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said. The two began to chat, exchanging pleasantries and information about their jobs. Elizabeth felt out of place. She was learning more about Jack by the second. For one, he knew Rosemary. Rosemary was her friend, but she was also larger than life, and Elizabeth felt herself always needing to fight to still be in the room. Rosemary was everywhere in town. She headed most committees, even now she was co-chair of the Christmas committee. It wasn't a total surprise that Elizabeth ran into one of Rosemary's old beaus; Rosemary had always expressed that she dated a lot, but Jack didn't seem to fit. Elizabeth wondered what their story was.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth was on the edge of the circle and moved his body closer to her. Rosemary followed the shift with her eyes. "You came together?" She asked pointing to the pair and interrupting Jack and Lee's conversation.

"Yeah." Jack said, his eyes meeting Elizabeth's. "Elizabeth is going to show me around, introduce me to some people." Rosemary's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small circle. Jack knew exactly what she was thinking because Rosemary never changed. "As friends." He added, and he thought he saw Lee smirk. Elizabeth's face was quickly a distinguishable red.

"Right." Rosemary said with a wink. She patted Jack swiftly on the shoulder. "You just come see me when you need some advice. I know that one well." She whispered. It was time for Jack's face to turn red. Rosemary laughed, as she grabbed Lee's arm and flitted off back toward the tent. "Night!"

Jack slowly turned toward Elizabeth, who was just watching Rosemary leave, a whirlwind of news and insinuation, quite like Rosemary. "Sorry about that. I had no idea Rosie lived in Hope Valley." Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head.

"No, no, don't worry about it." She cleared her throat and looked ahead. "Although, it was strange to hear that you knew Rosemary."

"I bet. How many people can say they know Rosemary?" Jack teased. Elizabeth laughed. "She's also impossible to forget." Elizabeth added. She didn't mean to blatantly hint at Jack and Rosemary's relationship. It had obviously ended, but she wondered why. Jack remained silent. She rubbed her hands together and shivered. The jacket was probably too light for the cooling night air. "Hotdogs?" Elizabeth asked, breaking their silence as they neared a tent.

"Sure." Jack said. They stepped up to the tent and began to place their order.

"Hello Ms. Thatcher." A male voice came from behind one of the workers at the tent.

"Hi Billy." Jack immediately sized up the young man – he was tall and thin, with light hair, a distinguished mustache. He smiled at Elizabeth, and Jack wondered who he was to her. "Billy, this is Jack Thornton. He's the detective from Cape Fullerton. Jack, this is Billy Hamilton." The man wiped his hand on a towel before shaking Jack's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Detective. It's good to have you here." Billy looked at Elizabeth. Jack didn't miss the shared glance. "Elizabeth, will I see you at the dance?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes. I'm volunteering."

"Well, I hope that means you'll have some time for fun. It can't be all work and no play." He winked at her, and Jack was sure he saw her blush.

"I guess." Elizabeth looked at Jack before turning back to Billy.

"I expect you to save me a dance." She nodded and smiled lightly. "Here are your hotdogs." He handed them over to Jack and Elizabeth. "Detective." The two shared a nod. There was something about Billy Hamilton Jack didn't like. What was he to Elizabeth? Jack chided himself for even caring about their connection. Somewhere inside though he felt there was more to Billy's story, even if it didn't include Elizabeth.

The two started to walk and Jack bit into his hotdog. He wanted to ask more about Billy, but desperately did not want to sound like he was jealous or a detective. He wasn't quite sure how to do that. Although he had never been much of the jealous type, he felt his chest tighten when he saw Billy smile at Elizabeth.

"So have you known Billy long? He seems like a nice guy." Jack instantly regretted his approach. He sounded like he had linked the two together, as a couple. She'd probably take it the wrong way, be offended, and he'd have to apologize yet again. His chances were getting slimmer by the moment.

The corner of her lip tugged up in a smirk when she heard him ask about Billy. She swallowed the piece of hot dog she was chewing and wiped her mouth. "Hmm…" She started, thinking about her answer. "Well, he's been in town for a while, maybe three or four months? No, longer." She self-corrected. "He came to work at the saw mill, I think. Lee was expanding and hired some new people. I believe he came from out of town somewhere."

"Oh." Jack answered. Elizabeth quickly glanced at Jack, who was staring straight ahead. She bit her lip and turned her head back forward.

"He is very nice." She added, also instantly regretting her words. Too much, she thought. It wasn't her intention to make Jack jealous. In fact, she wasn't even really sure what the two of them were doing. She reminded herself this was a non-date – a meet up between two friends, no acquaintances. Her job was to introduce Jack to people and show him around the town, not flirt with him. Her mind reeled. "But I mean we haven't – " She started to recover, hoping Jack had not gotten the wrong impression.

"I'll have to talk to Lee about his expansion." Jack cut her off, already slipping back into detective mode. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Her head flinched to the side. She was confused.

"I'll have to talk to Lee." Jack repeated. "Maybe, one of the new workers is involved in the burglaries or is the burglar. It's possible." Disappointment hit Elizabeth's stomach, but she nodded anyway. Jack smiled, pleased with his minor breakthrough. "That could be something."

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth replied. She lowered her head, pressing her lips tight together. Perhaps Jack was too focused on the investigation for anything else. What had she thought? That he actually may like her? She scolded herself. There had been no indication, except some slight flirtation. Reverting to the idea that they were just friends, she took a deep breath. He just didn't feel that way.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth whipped her head up. He was watching her intently, studying her. "You got really quiet." She blushed.

"Yeah. Just thinking." She gave him a small smile. "About you and Rosemary." She recouped. Now he was the one to blush, looking away from her. "What a story that must be." Elizabeth teased.

"Not really."

"Well?" She asked. He chuckled nervously.

"We were young." Elizabeth nodded. "I wanted to marry her." Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "She wanted to move to New York. And she did." He stared straight ahead as he spoke, avoiding her questioning eye contact.

"She broke your heart?" Elizabeth asked softly. Jack nodded, sucking in a breath of air.

"I guess you could say that." Elizabeth's own heart broke a little for Jack. It hadn't occurred to her to see the Mountie in this light. Sure, she had seen him care for the people of Hope Valley and about his job, but to be sensitive, shy, even able to be broken, was something new, something she hadn't considered in his character. It was a question that had quieted him, and now he was the one deep in thought, and she felt bad for bringing him back to an unfortunate memory.

"I didn't think that would be possible." Elizabeth said with a raised eyebrow, her hope to lighten the conversation. Jack looked at her and found a mirthful smile. "The tough detective." She teased. He quickly broke out of the sad memory of the dejected young man from so long ago.

"It's not a good look, is it?" He asked. She shook her head, and they both started to laugh.

"You know," Elizabeth began. "That's the first truly personal thing you've said to me." Jack bowed his head.

"It is."

"The Mountie is opening up."

"And you, Miss Thatcher, are flirting with me." He responded. Elizabeth's face flamed red, and she was thankful for the dark sky. She put a hand on her chest, throwing Jack a surprised look.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked. He began to nod, pointing a finger in her direction.

"Don't try to deny it. I can tell." He eyes lightened and a smirk spread across his lips.

"In your dreams." She rolled her eyes before looking away as they continued to walk. He moved closer to her and bumped her shoulder with his own. She only shook her head in jest, but he could see the close-lipped smile pulling at her lips. Maybe she was in his dreams.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Hearts Series. My apologies for this chapter taking so long. It was difficult to find the right words at times, and to be honest, I'm still not completely satisfied with it. But I hope you enjoy what's here. Kind and gentle reviews are always welcome. -B.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the excitement of the non-date with Jack, Elizabeth had forgotten a small detail related to the children's play: the backdrop. Old and worn, it needed touch-ups, at least to its paint, to look as presentable as possible. Elizabeth had glued a border on the edge to mask the frays and even tried to seal a tear down at the bottom, but the faded, dingy Christmas scene was an eyesore. Now, she rushed through town, the backdrop in her arms, trying to think of someone capable of helping her. Elizabeth was creative, but an artist she was not.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, Elizabeth slammed into Rosemary, knocking them both sideways and tripping over their feet.

"Goodness Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest. "Now listen, I'm sure you're a busy woman, but please watch – "

"Rosemary, I can't." Elizabeth held up her palm and worked to catch her breath. "I have another emergency, and I'm running out of time! The play is tomorrow." She pushed back a strand of hair and let out a kept breath. Rosemary drew her eyebrows together and pursed her lips. Instantly, Elizabeth knew the wheels were turning, and her heart rate began to slow. She regretted stopping to even talk to Rosemary.

"Well, can I help?" She asked, looking over Elizabeth's arms, where the wilted backdrop was held. Elizabeth glanced down and bit her lip. She wasn't much for asking Rosemary for help. Usually, no one ever needed to ask her, Rosemary just inserted herself into every situation. But Elizabeth was giving up.

"I need a painter. The backdrop needs an overhaul." She sighed. "But who? I can't do it. Can you?" She asked.

"Goodness no!" Rosemary laughed heartily causing Elizabeth to wince. "But I know who." Her mouth twisted to the side, and Elizabeth waited.

"Who?" Patience was not something Elizabeth had time for.

"Jack!" Rosemary shared. Elizabeth's face dropped, she opened her mouth slightly ready to question Rosemary because Jack did certainly not seem like the artist type. "I mean it!" Rosemary put her hands on Elizabeth's arms. "He was going to be a painter. He's wonderful."

"Jack? A painter?" Elizabeth tried to imagine the tough, quiet detective as a painter. He didn't appear to have that side, but maybe she was misjudging him. The two had a habit of doing that to each other.

"Yes." Rosemary nodded. "Go ask him. He'll do it." She smiled, knowing that the two were more perfect for each other than either of them were aware. Of course, Jack would likely be embarrassed with her sharing this information, but Rosemary didn't care. Anything to throw them together was a good idea.

Elizabeth carefully entered the police station, trepidatious at the very least. She wasn't sure asking Jack was a good idea, nor did she know how he was going to react. Thinking of their short history, she wondered if a favor of this magnitude, at least to her, was okay to ask of a new acquaintance.

"Elizabeth?" It was Bill Avery. He was passing some papers over to another officer at the front desk. His eyes roved over the folded canvas in her arms. "What can I help you with?"

Stepping toward him, her eyes quickly scanned the room. "I was hoping I could talk to Jack, if he's here?"

"Sure. In the back, smallest office that ever existed." Bill chuckled and pointed down a long hallway. Elizabeth smiled and then took off down the hallway. She passed a couple of closed doors before recognizing a male groan. It was Jack. She couldn't help but smile before heading into the open door at the end of the hall. Jack was leaned over stacks of papers in disarray. Behind him was a map with circles and writing. She assumed it was Hope Valley. Newspaper articles were tacked to the walls, and there were books and files piled on a small chair in front of the desk.

"Elizabeth?" She looked to Jack and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that he had caught her observing the room.

"Hi." She waved a hand. He raised his eyebrows looking at the folded fabric. She was getting quite a few curious stares today. "Small place you got here." She gestured to the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Take a se-" He stopped, looking at the chair, before jumping up and moving the files. "Sorry. Please." He gestured to the chair. Elizabeth nodded and sat down. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask." Jack nodded slowly. "The backdrop for our play needs some repair. I've already made some changes, but the actual scene needs to be updated." She explained.

"How does that involve me?" He asked.

"I heard you painted. And I thought maybe you could help me."

"Where did you hear this from?" Elizabeth began to respond, but Jack stopped her, holding up his hand. "Let me guess, Rosemary." He said dryly, shaking his head. He rolled his eyes. "She always seems to have her hand in everything." Elizabeth sensed the slight annoyance.

"I really think she was just trying to help. I don't think she meant to reveal all your secrets." Elizabeth began. "Besides, I do need your help. Jack I don't know anyone else who can paint in this town, and I'm running out of time. The dance is tonight, the play tomorrow night, and I've made the mistake of forgetting about this detail." She pleaded with him. Jack watched her. He knew from the moment she asked, he'd relent and help her. Strangely enough, he could not say no to her.

"I'll do it."

"Really?" Elizabeth's voice rose. "Really, Jack?" She leaned forward in her seat. He laughed.

"Yes. I'll try my best anyway." She squealed and bounced out of her seat, almost ready to throw her arms around him in a hug. Instead, she stopped herself, registering his surprise and jutted out the canvas toward him. He took it and put it on his desk.

"Thank you Jack."

"Sure." She turned to leave. "You'll be at the dance?"

"Yes." She replied, looking over her shoulder. "But as a volunteer. You too?" He nodded.

"In official capacity."

"Well then, I'll see you there. Thank you!" Jack watched her leave the small office before returning his attention to the canvas. It would certainly be a lot of work in a short while, but he'd do the best possible job. Hope Valley was changing him. Every day he wanted more and more to be a part of this community and help it. The painting would be one more way to get involved.

Elizabeth adjusted the tie of her black wrap dress. It was perhaps too simple for the dance, but she didn't have much of a dressy wardrobe after her year or so in Hope Valley. There was no need for the cocktail dresses or gowns she had worn in Hamilton. Without cotillion and her father's work events, even wedding season as she liked to refer to the spring time, the clothes would go to waste.

Touching the diamond solitaire pendant at her neck, she took a deep breath. People were beginning to file in, couples married and not, some single, filtering through. She hadn't had many boyfriends in her past but couldn't help but feel the twinge of loneliness. Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind, she turned to take care of some of the refreshments.

"You look beautiful." Elizabeth heard the compliment behind her and smiled to herself. These were words she was waiting to hear from a particular someone. It warmed her to know he was saying them to her now.

"Tha-" She spun around and stopped herself, instantly realizing that her ears had betrayed her. It was not Jack's voice that was complimenting her, but rather Billy Hamilton. She scolded them for making the mistake. "Thank you." She swallowed her lump of disappointment. "Having fun?"

"Just got here." He twisted his body around to look over the room. "Should be fun though. I'm still going to hold you to a dance." He winked. Elizabeth smiled. Over his shoulder, she saw Jack walk in, in his plain black suit, black tie – his typical detective wear. He locked eyes with her and nodded, before noticing Billy. His lips formed a tight line and he turned away. Her smile dropped. "Are you alright?" Billy asked.

"Yes." She said softly. "Come see me later about that dance." She affirmed. Billy nodded and walked toward another group of people. Elizabeth dropped her hands to her sides and shook her head.

For most the night, Elizabeth diligently served refreshments with Abigail. Every once and a while she'd look up, scanning the room for Jack. He'd always be standing somewhere talking, but now she couldn't find him this time. Her heart sank, figuring that he had left the dance without so much as a goodbye.

"Elizabeth." She recognized the voice correctly this time. It was deep and low, and distinctly Jack's. Looking up, her lips turned up into a smile.

"Jack. Punch?" A corner of her mouth twisted up. He shook his head.

"No, thank you. How's it going back here." She took a deep breath and looked over the room.

"Uneventful." Elizabeth smoothed down the front of her dress. "Just trying to ration cookies and punch." She joked, and Jack chuckled. He looked over his shoulder at the room, considering whether he should tell her she looked beautiful. Elizabeth was unlike other women he had dated, although the number was small. She was wealthy, for one, and that was an unsettling thought. Although secure in himself, he considered that she was out of his league. But beyond her father's influence, he was drawn to her classic simplicity. She could defend herself when necessary, hold her own, and also show kindness to just about anyone. He also loved that she became anxious when situations were out of her control. She fidgeted, like she was doing now, with the tie at her waist, just like she did the morning they first met.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you-" He began to say, but he was cut off.

"Elizabeth, Jack." It was Billy Hamilton, again always showing up at the most inopportune time. He slapped his hand on Jack's shoulder and was greeted with a tight smile. "How are you Jack?" Jack responded with a quiet "good" before sucking in air through his teeth. Elizabeth watched the exchange, and it appeared as if Billy was unaware. "You don't mind if I steal her away, do you Jack? She promised me a dance." Billy held his hand out, and Elizabeth conceded. She looked at Jack, whose eyes were dropped, hiding behind his long lashes. He slowed raised them, his head tilted to the side, and it was Elizabeth's turn to avoid his stare. She felt drawn to him, and yet she put her hand into Billy's and stepped from behind the table, leaving Jack alone. She felt the lack of his presence deep in her gut. It wasn't right to be in Billy's arms, swaying slowly on a dance floor with other couples. She held on through the dance, nodding and responding in short to Billy. He was jovial, charming, speaking in poetry and compliments. And Elizabeth could only think of Jack. Every time they turned, she looked over Billy's shoulder, searching for Jack, but he had disappeared from the old saloon.

When the song ended, Billy attempted to convince Elizabeth into another dance, but she claimed her volunteer work to get out of it. She couldn't wait to get far from his arms.

The night ended, couples filed out of the building two by two, and Elizabeth, Abigail, and the other volunteers cleaned up the room. Elizabeth worked, wiping tables and removing decorations. She looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail was walking toward her, holding a plate of leftover cookies and pastries. "Could you stop by the police station on the way home? I put these leftovers together for Bill and the boys." Elizabeth didn't hesitate to nod. She was tired, but she also wanted to see Jack. Sometimes people didn't need to be together to have feelings or a desire to explain themselves. She certainly didn't owe him anything, yet she wanted to make sure he was okay after watching Billy guide her away to the dance floor.

"Of course." She took the plate from Abigail. "Have a good night." She hugged Abigail, before going to grab her things and head over to the police station.

For the second time that day, Elizabeth entered the police station. Bill Avery was now seated behind the front desk typing away on the computer. When he saw Elizabeth he smiled, especially as his eyes darted to the plate.

"For me?" Elizabeth slid the plate over the counter. "Delicious." He pulled the foil off and eyed up the goodies.

"Mr. Avery?" Bill looked up in between bites of his chocolate chip cookie. "Is Jack here?" He stopped chewing and swallowed.

"Sure thing. Upstairs. Might be sleeping though." Bill peered at Elizabeth. "You two involved?" Elizabeth's eyes immediately widened. "Excuse me, not my business." She remained silent, her lips in a tight line. "Go on up. He's probably awake, knowing that guy, always working on something." She could only nod because the awkwardness of Bill's direct questioning made her warm. Did people think they were together? Would that be so bad? She climbed the steps to the only room upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Jack, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His mouth dropped open quickly and then shut.

"Hi." Elizabeth greeted. He remained silent and she started to regret her decision. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have come." Stepping back, she clutched at her purse. "It's late and I-"

"Elizabeth," Jack opened the door wider. "Come in." Timidly stepping through the frame, Elizabeth scanned the space, allowing Jack to shut the door behind her. "Is everything okay?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes." She noticed that he was likely working, papers were spread over his small table. "I actually wanted to make sure you were okay," His eyebrows went up. "With me." She finished.

His head tilted to the side and he rubbed his chin. "Billy wanted me to dance with him, and I just felt obligated. Frankly, I'm not very good at saying no. Maybe it's a polite thing or I don't know." She waved her arms as she rambled. When she was around him, she could never get her words straight. Each thought came tumbling down through her mouth, sentences following each other with little coherence. "But I just felt that maybe you were…" She trailed off. Maybe she was wrong to assume he felt anything. Her eyes fell to the floor and a deep sigh left her. It was torturous waiting for him to answer her.

"Are you asking if I was jealous?" Her head shot up. She shrugged her shoulders, hopeful at his response. "I was." He turned and walked toward his small living area. She stood in the entryway, her arms falling to her side. "I don't know what it is about you Elizabeth." She couldn't read his face.

"Are you joking with me?" She walked toward him. A deep laugh fell out of his mouth. "Jack!" She reached to swat him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She was close, close enough to see the stubble growing on his upper lip, the distinctive hook of his nose, and even the kindness of his eyes. She bit her lip.

"No." The word slipped out quietly and it passed between them. Her heart fluttered and her eyes drifted to his lips. The air hung between them, and for seconds she believed time stood still. Then her wrist dropped, fallen from his fingers, and his body was a step away. The air was cold, the heat between them slowly fading. He ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Elizabeth began to shake her head, but Jack just moved farther away.

"You can be jealous."

"No. I need to be smart. There's just no way I can be involved with anyone and solve this case." He paced a small trail by the window. She could tell he was thinking through his behavior and questioning his actions.

"You want to be involved with me?" Elizabeth asked, watching him. He stopped his movement and looked out the window.

"I want to solve this case." Her heart sunk low. "But I do feel something for you." He looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what to do with it yet." This time he walked toward her and took her hands into his own. "I want you to know I'm here if you need anything." His thumb ran over her own. "Knock on my door, day or night." He grinned. "I'm here." Her eyes softened and a lightness spread throughout her chest. "As for the other part," His eyes darted to the side, and the corner of his lip twisted up. "I'd like to take you to dinner when all of this calms down." Her smiled widened.

"Okay." She replied. "I'd like that." His grin only widened.

"Let me walk you home." She nodded. He grabbed his jacket, before showing her out of the apartment. As they walked down the street, Elizabeth warmed at the closeness of their bodies and the fact that Jack kept her hand tucked tightly into his own. The more time she spent with the Mountie, the more she liked the person she was discovering him to be.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart Series. Thanks SO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter! I hope you like this one too (it's a bit long). Anyway, I appreciate all of you readers; you're the greatest! Here's to 18 days out till WCTH! xoxox -B.**


	6. Chapter 6

Even through her nerves, the Christmas Eve play carried on without a hitch. The children said their lines perfectly, eliciting smiles and laughter at times from the audience, and making Elizabeth proud. They had all pulled off a huge endeavor. As for the banner Jack had fixed, it was beautiful. He had captured the spirit of Christmas in the nativity scene. Every time she looked at the bright star, painted in the midnight sky, she felt hope. Jack had brought that to her through his art. She was sure the town felt it as well; the entire evening Elizabeth had been receiving compliments as the townspeople milled around talking and enjoying refreshments. If only for one short hour, the air of fear had been forgotten, and instead people came together to remember the true spirit of Christmas.

She felt a hand at her elbow and turned to see Jack. Instantly, a smile formed on her face. "Hi."

"The kids were great." He complimented. "So were you." Elizabeth blushed.

"If I may, the banner," she held her hand out toward it, "is beautiful, Jack. Perhaps the real scene stealer. People have been asking me about it all night, even wondering if I had painted it." Now it was his turn to blush. "So much about the Detective that no one knows." He shook his head at her impish smile.

"Let's keep it that way." He sipped his coffee and looked over the room. It was crowded, and he watched families and neighbors laugh together. The holiday spirit was in Hope Valley. He wasn't used to the sense of community he felt here. He was raised in a close family that fell apart when his father died. His mother still was his mother, but she was never the same. It was nice to see happiness in Hope Valley – children and adults, neighbors and friends all together.

"Deep in thought?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just thinking about how great this place is." She could only agree with him, looking at the room herself. "And tomorrow is Christmas." Elizabeth's face lit up, which could only make Jack smile. She was beautiful when she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling up, the laugh lines showing around her face.

"I love Christmas." She raised her shoulders and pursed her lips. "Especially here. It's so magical. I only hope it snows." She clasped her hands together glancing toward the window. "Will you be going home tonight or tomorrow to be with your family?" She asked, broaching a subject he hadn't discussed. Taking a sip of his coffee, he shook his head. Elizabeth frowned. "I'm sorry, Jack." She said softly. Elizabeth wasn't sure what his family history was, nor the status of his relationships with them.

"No need." He quickly spoke. "Abigail invited me for dinner. So, I'll see you there." She smiled again, only causing him to smile. "And I've been thinking about something else." He leaned closer to Elizabeth, gently touching her wrist and pulling her away from the crowd. "I think I'd like to move up that date." Her eyes widened. "I know I need to focus, but I also know I don't want to wait to spend time with you."

"Really? Are you sure, with the case and everything?" She asked quickly. He nodded.

"Yeah." He began to nod. "I'm sure." Her lips opened wide into a smile, which was interrupted by the surprise of his ringing phone. He fumbled with his coffee; Elizabeth reached out to steady it. He saw that it was Bill and answered. Elizabeth listened as he spoke, his words picking up pace. She saw his face crease, the space between his eyes form a line and his lips drop. Something was wrong. "I'll be right there." He shoved the phone back into his pocket. "I have to go." He handed Elizabeth his coffee, which she took without hesitation. "There's been a robbery."

"What?" She became alarmed, but Jack was already gone. Gathering herself together, Elizabeth disposed of the cup and found her coat. She knew she should stay at the church with the children and their families until everyone had left, but she couldn't help but be worried about whoever's home was now attacked. "Abigail?" She reached out to her friend, pulling her from a conversation. "There's been another break-in. Jack just left."

"Where?" Abigail asked. Elizabeth only shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm going to go and see where. Maybe I can help." Abigail held onto Elizabeth's arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Elizabeth be careful." Elizabeth nodded before disappearing through the door.

Town was steps from the church, and Elizabeth could already see the flashing lights in the darkness. They were coupled with the flashlights of officers milling through the town. It must have been a business, she thought to herself. Holding her arms around her body, she quickly made her way to the main street. It was Abigail's Café. Her heart sunk. The window of the front door was smashed in, glass littered the porch. There was already caution tape across the door and an officer standing outside. Jack was nowhere to be found. Taking out her phone, Elizabeth dialed Abigail's number.

When Jack finally emerged from the café, Elizabeth tightened her grip on Abigail. They had been waiting quite a while for any evidence to be collected. They shivered on the bench outside of the café watching Jack and Bill share words. She locked her eyes with his, seeing immediately that he was not only devastated by another robbery, but that there was nothing to lead him to a suspect. It was there – the disappointment, the defeat, and Elizabeth wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. They all felt defeated. The two men started toward them, ducking under the blaring caution tape. Bill shoved his hands into his pockets, while Jack stood to the side, his head down.

"It's not great Abigail." Elizabeth squeezed Abigail's arm. "We need you to come inside and let us know what's missing."

"Okay. Is there a lot of damage?" Bill bowed his head for a minute, and Elizabeth watched him take a deep breath.

"Some glass, some broken dishes and such. The place is a mess." Elizabeth felt Abigail nod and begin to pull out of her arm. She stood, Elizabeth watched her square her shoulders and raise her head.

"Okay. Let's see it." She followed Bill, slowly, back under the caution tape and through the door. Elizabeth watched her, before leaning her head down into her hands. Jack took a seat next to her and they sat quietly for a moment.

"Tell me you found something." She barely heard her own voice it was so small. It begged for an answer she already knew was impossible. He cleared his throat.

"No."

"What are you going to do?" It was a frail whisper, and still her head remained in her hands. He had no answer to give her. The silence was worse for Elizabeth. She stood up, staring straight ahead. "I have to go home. Please have Abigail call me."

"Elizabeth." Jack stared up at her. "I'm going to do everything I can." He pleaded. It was only a short time ago that they were discussing a date and Christmas and the play, all these things which they anticipated and enjoyed. Now the plans were impossible, and the joy of Christmas Eve taken from them.

"Abigail is my best friend. This town, those kids, the church, the school, it's all my home. I haven't lost faith in you, Jack. I'm just so tired of people getting hurt." Jack stood and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight. She buried her head into his neck and grasped back.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to find this guy. I promise." She exhaled into his body, releasing the exhaustion she felt from the situation. He held her tighter. "It'll be okay." He sighed. "Let me take you home." He offered.

"No." Elizabeth pulled away from him. "I need to be here for Abigail." She looked toward the café. Jack entwined her hand with his and pulled her toward the door, holding the caution tape for her and guiding her footsteps away from broken glass. Elizabeth gasped at the scene before her. Tables had been overturned, pies smashed on the floor, the top counter broken. Surely, Abigail would have to close the café. She heard her in the back and let go of Jack's hand to find Abigail. She was descending the stairs with Bill, going over something while he wrote down information in his notepad. Abigail stopped, looking at Elizabeth. "Oh Abigail." Elizabeth whispered going to her friend and hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Abigail said. She pulled back. "It could be worse though. There wasn't much money, yes, my wedding earrings were taken, but at least Cody and I are safe." Elizabeth rubbed Abigail's arm, amazed at her gratefulness. "We are lucky." She turned to Bill. "And now begins the cleanup." Elizabeth began to shrug her jacket off, ready to help. "Actually Elizabeth can you get Cody? I'd like for him to stay with you tonight. Tell him Santa will find him there."

"Abigail, I don't think – " Elizabeth began to protest, but Abigail held up her hand. "Okay." She said. "I'll get him from the church."

"You should take his gifts. Luckily, the person who did this couldn't find them."

"I'll help." Jack said, following Abigail back up the stairs. Elizabeth watched them go, thinking that Cody would be devastated if he wasn't in his own home for Christmas Eve. But there was no better option – Abigail was right; he didn't need to see his home in such chaos.

That evening, Elizabeth prepared a room for Cody. Jack was downstairs with him, trying to calm his nerves. Cody had asked a lot of questions the entire way to Elizabeth's house. Even now, he was still asking questions. Jack had assured him that everything would be okay. Abigail would even join them when she was able to.

"Cody?" Elizabeth called Cody upstairs. Jack followed behind him. When they came into the spare bedroom, Elizabeth put her arm around Cody's shoulder. "I made up the bed for you. I put your things over here." She walked toward the dresser. "And the bathroom is just down the stairs. Do you think you'll be okay?" He nodded. "Okay, well why don't you get ready for bed, and then I'll come back up to check on you." She squeezed his shoulder once more before following Jack down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, out of ear shot, Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. She sighed, thinking of poor Cody displaced from his own bed and Abigail, a business and home ruined. "This is exhausting."

"I know, but you're doing the right thing. Abigail will appreciate it, and so will Cody when his presents are under that tree."

"I hope so. I'm worried about Cody." Elizabeth looked back up the stairs.

"He'll be alright." Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll stay until Abigail can come. I'm sure Bill has everything covered at the café. I'll have time to review the evidence tomorrow – should be a quiet day."

"Thank you, Jack." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I'll find him Elizabeth," he said into her hair, "if I have to go over the evidence a dozen times." He felt her take a deep breath, and he tightened his arms around her waist. He was sure that he'd do anything to help Elizabeth and Hope Valley – whatever it may take.

 **I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart series.**

 **Well, it's been a long time since I last updated. I have been busy with life and work, and so this chapter may even be lacking for some of you. On the bright side, I have been watching When Calls the Heart and have been excited about all the promos I have seen. Maybe they'll be a few one shots coming in the mix. On that note, while I am writing a longer fic, I sometimes like to write one shots during the same time, especially if I am struggling to finish a chapter. Sometimes it helps to put the characters into a different scenario for new inspiration. So, if you have any fic requests, within reason and focused on Elizabeth and Jack, I may be able to accommodate you. I can't make any promises, but if you have an idea for a one shot you would like to share, I'd love to try, time permitting of course.**

 **Thank you for all of your support. Reviews are always welcome. XOXO Brie**


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth handed another wet dish to Abigail. "Thanks again Elizabeth for letting us stay." She looked over her shoulder at Cody fiddling with one of his new toys. "Cody has enjoyed his Christmas morning. I'm glad we were able to keep that intact." Elizabeth looked at Cody. He was enamored with the item.

"Of course, anything I can do to help." She smiled. "He seems to really like that model kit."

"I know. He begged for that, plus for everything else he got. I hate spoiling him, but he's such a good kid." She returned to drying the dish. "So, later it'll be a full house. How do you feel about that?"

"Nervous." Elizabeth raised her shoulders, clenching her teeth. Abigail chuckled.

"Oh Elizabeth, it'll be fine. We'll do everything together." Elizabeth stared into the soapy water, thinking about the crowd she and Abigail would entertain. After the café had been broken into, Abigail asked Elizabeth if they could move Christmas dinner to Elizabeth's house, offering to do all the cooking and setup. Elizabeth agreed, wanting to help her friend out. "Are you nervous about it all or just a certain someone?" Elizabeth looked ahead and sighed. Sure, she was nervous about the company – Lee, Bill, Rosemary. Her name lingered too long. But really, it was more than just them.

"Maybe someone more than all." She admitted.

"As in Jack?"

"Yes. He's completely different than I expected."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Not at all. I just feel overwhelmed about what's going on in town, and so much about him. He's guarded, then open, then flirtatious, then aloof. It's difficult to keep up."

"I can understand that. But remember Jack has a lot on his plate. There's a ton of pressure to solve this case."

"I know. I know."

"You're not getting to know him under normal conditions." She rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder. "Give it time." Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

Across town, Jack and Bill were going over the evidence from the previous evening's burglary. "So, we have a partial fingerprint. That's a first." Bill held up the scanned picture of the fingerprint.

"Yeah. Could be helpful." Jack tapped his pencil on the desk. "I keep thinking back, trying to remember who was at the play. If we had a list, we could get an idea of a suspect."

"Still think it's a townie?" Jack nodded.

"I don't know how it could not be. The suspect is thinking it all through. Look at the evidence. Robberies start two months ago, give or take, with the church. I know there were two other homes first, but they weren't considered connected yet, right?" Bill nodded. Jack stood up, walking toward his cork board full of notes and evidence. He went to the pictures of the church from the scene. "They did not get what we assumed they wanted – the offering. That makes it a failed attempt. So, strike again." He moved to the next scene. "This home – they stole money and jewelry. Where is that jewelry? We have officers in surrounding towns looking for it at pawn shops – nothing so far. That's not the only jewelry taken either." He moved across the map and pointed. "Saw mill. Cash was taken – I'm surprised it was even there."

"And how'd they get into the safe?" Bill questioned.

"Maybe they're that good?" Jack asked, but Bill shook his head.

Career criminal – yes. Master safe cracker – no. For the saw mill, I see an inside job."

"Yeah, but Lee said no one knows the safe code."

"He also said he can't remember if he even put the money in the safe." Bill added.

"Well the safe was open, the money bag empty. So, someone got ahold of it."

"I still think it's an insider."

"Saw mill employee?" Bill nodded. "Lee has hired a lot of people in the last six months. Maybe they've been casing the town, which means we need an employee list." Jack wrote down a note on his pad of paper. "Anyone hired in the last six months we need to investigate."

"Okay, then Blakely's place." Bill continued.

"Yeah – big mistake. All the others occur when no one is present. Why go to her house when there are people home?" Jack paced. "Could it be a copycat?"

"No, desperation." Bill said. Jack stopped. "Carelessness?" Jack shook his head.

"Arrogance. He's thinking, I've gotten away with all of these, no one has caught me." Bill began to nod, standing and going to the elaborate board and pointed to the café.

"Back to his M.O. – the basics. Wait till night, no one home, strike. Although he caused a lot more damage than any other break-in. He's never broken glass or ransacked homes."

"Now he's desperate." Jack said.

"Or angry," Bill countered. "Maybe he's angry he almost got caught or – "

"That I'm here." Bill stopped, sharing a glance with Jack. Could it be that the burglar is irritated by the introduction of a well-known detective, the guy brought in to solve the case?

"Jack, you may be onto something." Bill said. He looked at his watch. "But we need to get going if we're going to make it to Elizabeth's on time. We'll keep this between us?" He asked, implying the secrecy.

"Of course." Jack knew they needed to keep things quiet until they could put all the pieces together, but for the first time Jack felt like they caught a break – as if they were onto something.

The table at Elizabeth's was never meant for eight, but thankfully with the help of the Coulter's card table, there was room for everyone. Dinner had gone well. Abigail cooked ham, Rosemary brought sweet potatoes, and Elizabeth took care of dessert, which they were working their way through now. It was apple pie, perhaps one of the few items Elizabeth felt she cooked well. With Jack to one side and Cody to the other, she sat back down after serving everyone their pie. Jack was almost finished with his, and Cody was slurping up his melted ice cream.

"My Elizabeth, what an improvement." Rosemary complimented, although a backhanded. Elizabeth's fork stopped midway to her mouth, and she was sure she was not the only one who had frozen mid bite. "I still remember that dreadful cake you made," Rosemary giggled. "Jack, you have no idea! Her cake for the Miner's Games was lopsided at best and practically flat as a pancake." Elizabeth's cheeks flamed as she watched Lee's eyebrows raise and utter Rosemary's name, who ignored him. "There is some substance here." She resumed speaking to Elizabeth. "Of course, it's not as good as mine. My crust is delightfully golden brown and fantastically buttery – a special recipe from my mother. It even won two baking contests!" Rosemary was certainly not humble.

"Rosemary." Lee cleared his throat, and she glanced at him. She shook her head in confusion.

"Well, I think the pie tastes delicious." Jack said, looking at Elizabeth. "The best I've had in a long time." She blushed; this time from a different type of embarrassment. She felt his leg nudge hers, a sign of solidarity, she assumed.

"Jack surely – " Rosemary protested. "Ow!" Rosemary's face twisted into a grimace and she glared at Lee.

"Cody, what was your favorite Christmas gift?" Pastor Frank cut in. Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding, finally thankful for a change of subject.

A short while later, Elizabeth sat with Abigail on the steps of her row house watching Jack play football with Cody. As an avid baseball player, Cody hadn't had much experience with football. Jack, declaring himself to be a sportsman of sorts, offered to show him some throws. They had been at it for a while, and it finally seemed like Cody was getting the hand of the straight spiral spin. "He's great with Cody." Abigail remarked, watching Jack work with Cody in the field. "I'd also go as far to say good for this town. What's his story?" Abigail asked. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know much. He's very closed off with his personal business. I only know he loved Rosemary once." That drew a chuckle from Abigail. "A long time ago." She added with her own laugh and emphasis. Cody and Jack came walking toward the steps.

"Time for hot chocolate?" Cody asked as he bounded toward them.

"Sure!" Abigail stood, and Elizabeth began to follow her.

"Actually," Jack stopped them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Elizabeth glanced to the tree line.

"Sure." She looked over her shoulder at Abigail throwing her a wink from the doorway. She fell into step with Jack as they crossed the field. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said as they entered a small trail by the trees.

"Not much for hiking?" Jack asked. He grabbed her hand. "I figured by now you would have these woods all figured out."

"Yeah right. Did you forget I'm from Hamilton?" She pushed a branch out of the way of her face. "Thanks for coming to dinner." Her voice softened, and she caught Jack's eye.

"Thanks for having me. It's been awhile since I've shared a Christmas meal." He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand. "I come from a family in transit, if that's the right way to say it." Elizabeth looked at him, and he stared straight ahead, guiding them through the woods. "My dad was killed in the line of duty when I was a boy, and my mom did her best." He shrugged. "I have a brother. He's a wanderer by nature."

"Is your dad the reason you went into police work?" Jack nodded.

"I felt called to do so. Never did when I was young, but the older I got, the more I felt drawn to it. My mom says he and I were alike, so I guess it fits."

"How old were you?"

"Ten." Elizabeth watched Jack; his eyes searched the tree line for something she couldn't understand. Both of her parents were alive. "My mom would send us to my uncles for the summer. I guess it gave her time to grieve. He had a farm. It was perfect for Tom and I – lots to keep us busy."

"That must have been hard for you, losing your father." She squeezed his hand again.

"Yes at the time, but it's alright." He shook her hand lightly. "It's okay now." She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly. "Much better with that." Elizabeth playfully bumped into him as the blush flared her cheeks. They continued to walk through the woods nearing a clearing. "What is that?" They walked further, and an old log cabin came into view.

"That is the historic homestead of Hope Valley." Elizabeth answered. "It's a landmark." The couple walked toward the plaque outside, and Jack took a moment to read what had been inscribed. After reading, Jack let go of her hand and started up the small set of steps. He looked around the porch and peeked into the windows. Elizabeth walked around the side. She had been to the homestead once early in her move to Hope Valley. It was certainly interesting to learn the history of the once frontier town. People were in search of new life and happiness. They also lived simply, which was exactly what Elizabeth had been looking for when she moved to Hope Valley. Looking around the back of the building, she saw the edge of another field in the distance. She heard Jack coming around the back, his boots snapping frozen twigs, and that's when she saw it: the open window. "Jack." She moved toward the building. The windows were higher, but not unable to climb through. Jack went to the window.

"This shouldn't be open. Does anyone visit here in the winter."

"No, it's closed." She replied. Jack's height gave him a slight advantage of looking through the window. Chills ran through Elizabeth's body; there was no reason for that window to be open that she could imagine.

"I'm going to call Bill. Something doesn't seem right here." He stepped away, pulling his phone out. Elizabeth listened and watched Jack pace. Wrapping her arms around her body, she glanced back at the window, only wondering why it was open and who had opened it. "Elizabeth?" She jumped at the touch of Jack's hand. "Sorry." He said. "Bill's coming with some other guys. I think it would be best if you would go home." She nodded. "I'll have someone walk you home."

"It's okay, Jack. I can go alone." He shook his head.

"No. Not through these woods, not alone. In fact, please don't walk alone."

"Jack – " She smiled, protesting his advice, but his face remained serious. "He's a robber. He's not hurting people."

"Not yet. Elizabeth, please." He pleaded. The hazel in his eyes darkened, his lips tightened, she understood his intention to protect her. She began to nod in agreement. "Thank you." He looked up at the window. "Maybe this is the break we were looking for." Elizabeth's eyes lifted to the window, hopeful. But looking back at Jack, she worried. She could only hope they had caught a break. The town was slowly losing its hope for resolution.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart series. Oh my goodness THANK YOU for the lovely reviews! They really make my day! Thank you also for being patient with updates. I know with this update, there still hasn't been much resolution or movement with Jack and Elizabeth, but I promise the next chapter should have some of that - maybe a bit more romance too. Thanks for reading again and feel free to post reviews! xoxox Brie**


	8. Chapter 8

Mayor Gowen had called an impromptu town meeting the evening after Christmas. Elizabeth sat in the front row next to Abigail, wondering if all the fuss was concerning the open window of the homestead. She looked around the room searching for Jack. He was standing toward the back with Bill. They were talking quietly to each other. She hadn't heard from him since they said goodbye in the woods. Jack had reminded her to lock her doors and stay safe, and sent her off with a hug. She remembered hoping that they found something. The town needed hope. Now she sat in the historical saloon, the town's meeting place and first inn, and nervously twisted her hands together. Mayor Gown strode to the podium at the front and cleared his throat. The room became quiet. Over her shoulder, Elizabeth glanced once more at Jack. This time he saw her and nodded silently.

"Good evening," Gowen began. "I've asked you here tonight because there are new developments on the burglary spree. It seems that we've made headway. I'd like to ask Chief Avery up to the front to explain in further detail."

"Hello." Bill started. He adjusted the tie on the front of his uniform. "Yes, we have made some developments. Yesterday afternoon Detective Thornton came across an open window at Hope Valley's historic homestead." He shifted his weight from one foot to the next. "Knowing that the homestead should not have any visitors this time of year, Detective Thornton called me and the investigative team in to check out the scene." He looked over at Jack. "Upon further investigation, we found quite a bit of cash as well as some of the missing jewelry." The crowd erupted with applause. Elizabeth and Abigail looked at each other before joining in. "It appears that the suspect has been hiding his stash here."

"When will we know who is responsible?" The voice came from the crowd.

Bill looked at his papers on the podium. "Not yet. We did dust for fingerprints, and we are awaiting information regarding that." Bill cleared his throat. "This is an active investigation still. As soon as we know more, we will let the town know." There was no applause this time. Elizabeth swallowed and glanced over at Jack again. Behind him, she spotted a few others, noticeably Billy Hamilton. His lips were turned down, his eyes drawn. She turned back toward the front, wondering what that was about. That morning, she and Abigail had started cleaning up the café, and Billy had stopped by, asking if they needed help. He seemed agitated, she remembered. Fidgety. His hands couldn't stay still, and his eyes kept shifting around the room. Abigail had thanked him and told him they had it under control. Yet, he took a while to leave the café. He lingered by the door, looking over the damage of the room. It had sent chills through Elizabeth's body. Now he lurked in the back, just as he had this morning.

Mayor Gowen's return to the podium jolted her out of her thinking. He gave his final remarks appeasing the town of their fear. They were certainly happy when the evidence was found, but without a concrete suspect in mind, the fear still lingered. When he finished, the townspeople swarmed Jack and Bill. Elizabeth and Abigail could barely get through the crowd. Elizabeth wanted to know more about the burglar's stockpile, and what they planned to do next, but that was impossible now. Even though she knew Jack would keep most secret, she hoped for some answers, at least to her. Without being able to reach him, she and Abigail left the saloon and headed back to their homes.

Later, Elizabeth heard a knock at her door, and quickly descended from the stairs. She hurried to open it before pausing. Hesitation and fear stopped her. The suspect wasn't caught, it was nighttime, what if they were here at her front door?

"Elizabeth?" She let out a breath of relief. It was Jack.

"Hi." She opened the door and let him in. He started to unbutton his coat. "Everything okay? I saw you at the meeting." He nodded and slung his coat on the hook by the door. To Elizabeth, it looked as if it always belonged there.

"Sure. Exhausted though."

Starting for the kitchen, she gestured for him to follow. "Can I get you something? Food? I have some leftovers from yesterday."

"Me too. Already ate before I came over." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I had a thought this afternoon." Elizabeth stepped toward him. "Now that we have a break in the case, I thought it would be a good time to take you out for that dinner."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. It'll take some time to get the information back regarding the fingerprints and other evidence we collected. Plus, one dinner won't affect the investigation." He stepped toward her, taking her hands in his own. "What do you think? We can head out to Buxton for the evening, get out of town and take a breather."

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6. That should give us time to get out there and be back." Elizabeth smiled. He was nervous.

Jack folded his napkin and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I think I've given you quite a lot of personal information." Elizabeth laughed. They had been spending the dinner sharing some of their likes and dislikes, childhood memories.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked, a coy smile playing on her lips. He had been right, being away from Hope Valley had relieved some burden they were each carrying. She could see in Jack that he had relaxed; he allowed his mind to be present and less focused on the case.

"I don't know. Have any skeletons in that closet, Ms. Thatcher?" Elizabeth's mouth dropped open before laughing at his teasing.

"Skeletons? Just what kind of girl do you think I am, Detective?"

He leaned forward. "You know, I could run a background check."

She leaned in as well. "You wouldn't find anything." She said with a sing-song voice. His eyebrows fell, defining his gaze, deciding whether she was telling the truth. It only made her smile further.

"How is it your single?" He asked.

"Wow, quite direct aren't you?" Jack's hand went up in defense. "It's okay." She assured. She pushed her food around on her plate, thinking of a reason. "There just hasn't been anyone."

"Come on." Jack urged.

"Don't seem so surprised, Jack. I did move to the middle of nowhere."

"But you're beautiful and smart, and any man would be a fool not see that."

A rosy blush swept up her cheeks. She wondered if it was finding its way down her exposed neck too. "Thank you." She looked at her plate. "Actually, I was proposed to once." His fork hit the plate.

"There it is!" He said with a laugh. "I knew it." Elizabeth laughed at his joking. He had quickly, as always, lightened the mood. "Fortunately, you said no." He added. Elizabeth's head jerked up, and she stopped her laughing.

"Yes, fortunately." A warmth spread through her body, and if he didn't notice the blush before, he would certainly notice it now.

The entire way home, they continued to talk. Elizabeth was delighted at Jack's openness. She was slowly imagining the impish boy and young man he was. He told her of his prank playing on his brother and duty to his mother. The more time time they took to get to know each other, the more she fell for him.

Jack pulled up in front of her house and turned the truck off. "Here we are." She said softly looking toward her small row house. She took a deep breath. "Well, I had a really great time tonight." She looked to Jack, and dropped her eyes, glad it was dark enough to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Me too." He leaned forward a bit. "I hope we can do this again." She began to nod and leaned toward him as well. Her eyes dropped to his lips. He leaned slowly toward her, before slowly capturing her lips in his own. His hand went to her chin, tilting it closer to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. The seatbelt bore into her hip, as she tried to swivel her legs in his direction.

They pulled away from each other, still stuck in the haze of newness. Elizabeth slowly raised her eyes to Jack's and smiled. "And that, I hope we do that again." Jack said with a smirk. Elizabeth blushed more and laughed lightly.

"Okay. I better go." She made her way out of the truck. "Goodnight."

"Night." Jack gave her a little wave and watched her walk up the steps to her house. The door closed, and he leaned to start the truck. He noticed her gray scarf on the seat and instead pulled the keys out of the ignition. He stepped out, walking to the house to bring her the scarf.

When he reached the door, he raised his fist to knock, but was stopped by the crashing of something from inside. "Elizabeth?" He said, his voice concerned. More crashing heard from inside. "Elizabeth!" He jumbled the doorknob, but it was locked. He leaned over trying to peek through the sheer curtains, and inside he saw the two bodies struggling. She was in trouble. "Elizabeth!" He leaned his shoulder into the door. In only took two slams into the door before it burst open. Across the room, Elizabeth was besieged with a masked captor. The man wore black, and only his eyes could be seen. He was pulling Elizabeth back toward the rear door. "Stop!" Jack started toward him. The man dropped Elizabeth and ran for the back door, shoving a side table onto the ground in front of Jack. It only slowed him a moment before he could follow the masked man. "Call the police!" He shouted to Elizabeth as he slipped out the door.

But she was in shock, her hand around her neck where her air supply had been cut off. Heavy tears began to roll down her face as she crumbled to the floor.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart series. Thanks for all the lovely and encouraging review from the last chapter! I love hearing from all of you! So this chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger, and the good news is, the next chapter has already started! Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long. Thanks for your patience! xoxox Brie**

 **P.S.: New story in the works!**


	9. Chapter 9

When he finally reached Elizabeth's home, Jack came on the scene of chaos. He could see the blue and red lights flashing around to the back of the house. The back door was still open and every light illuminated the house. As he ascended the steps, he took in the amount of people milling around. The crime scene investigation team was already there – some dusting for prints; in another corner was Bill speaking with two officers. Finally, his eyes landed on Elizabeth, who was sitting in a kitchen chair being looked over by Faith, the town's nurse. A breath left him, and he bowed his head – she was safe.

Faith looked up, seeing him standing close by. She smiled and moved out of the way, making room for him to speak to Elizabeth. He knelt in front of her, his eyes running over her body, checking to see if she was alright. Instead he found her eyes puffy and drawn, her cheeks sallow, and her shoulders sagging. His hands ghosted over her arms and then slowly to the redness surrounding her collarbone and neck. They barely touched the irritation; he didn't want to hurt her any further. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, looking over her again. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "This shouldn't have happened." He bowed his head.

She gently touched his shoulder. "Jack, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known he'd be here." Her voice was hoarse, likely from the being attacked. Jack shook his head. Elizabeth reached for him, and he drew his arms around her, holding her tight. "I'm glad you're here now." She whispered in his ear. Over her shoulder, Jack saw Bill, who nodded in the direction of the door. Jack knew he probably needed to give his statement, and that sooner was better. Still, he wanted to stay right by her side. He pulled away from Elizabeth, and took a moment, softly kissing her cheek.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to Bill."

"Okay." She said. He stood up, his eyes never leaving hers before finally going to Bill.

The two men walked out the front door. Bill didn't want to discuss details in front of Elizabeth, who was still pretty shaken over the intruder.

"Tell me what happened." Bill stated once they were out of earshot. Jack looked around Elizabeth's front yard and the street. There were some neighbors milling around, waiting to hear the news.

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and went over the details. "I chased him so far into those woods, I could barely see the lights, and I still couldn't find him. Maybe it was the darkness, maybe he knows the woods better, but he vanished." Bill could only shake his head.

"What's strange is that he attacked Elizabeth. This is a new low for him."

"He's getting worse." Jack added.

"Yup, which isn't good." Jack nodded. "Okay, we'll finish up here so Elizabeth can get some rest. From what Faith has told me, she has only suffered some bruising and abrasions. It could be worse. I'll have a uniform outside the house to keep an eye on her."

"No." Jack stated. "I'll stay with her."

"Jack," Bill began. "Hope Valley may not be too accepting of the unmarried teacher having a male houseguest."

"It doesn't matter, and people should mind their own business. I'm here to protect her."

"Alright, if that's what you're going to do. Let me know when you need someone else." Bill said.

After everyone had cleared out, Elizabeth could finally breathe evenly. She looked around her home, lights in every corner still lit, and Jack just returning from locking the front door. "I'm so exhausted." She brushed a hand through her hair. "I probably look awful." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile, but it was hard to ignore the glaring red still on her neck. It distracted and angered him.

"I should really get ready for bed. It's midnight." She took a deep breath. "Thank you for staying all this time. Bill had mentioned something about a car being outside to keep an eye out."

"I told him not to worry about that." Jack said. "I'll stay instead."

"Outside?" Elizabeth asked. He shook his head, and she felt a heat creep up her neck. "Inside." He nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll go make sure the guest room is together." But he held onto her. "Jack." She sighed.

"I'll stay right here, on the couch." He looked over at her love seat.

"That won't be very comfortable. Surely, the bed is better."

"I can hear better from here." She nodded and her eyes drifted to the back door, suddenly feeling afraid. With all the lights on and Jack holding her, it was easy to forget someone had broken into her house. Now she was thinking that would be different soon. It would be dark, and she'd be alone. Having Jack near her, even downstairs would make her feel better. "Don't worry about what people think, either." Elizabeth smiled, thinking of his concern for her reputation. "I'll leave early in the morning before anyone is awake." She tightened her grip around him.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the guest room?" He shook his head. "Okay. Thank you for doing this." She pulled out of his grasp. "I'll go get you a pillow and some blankets." Jack watched Elizabeth climb the steps out of sight. He shut off the kitchen lights and most of the lights in the living room. Closing the blinds, he jostled the doorknob of the back door one more time. He was annoyed that he had not caught the burglar. Not just because yet another break-in had occurred, but more because Elizabeth had been hurt. Faith told him that she had received injuries to her windpipe. From what he remembered, the man was pulling Elizabeth out of the house by her neck. His arm had been wrapped around her, and she was grappling with it as they struggled toward the back of her home. Faith had said the struggle mixed with her panic had definitely made it difficult for her to breath. There was also some bruising on her arms, which no one could pin point the initial cause of. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she had run into something while trying to get out his grasp, or if he had grabbed her there at one point. Jack's heart began to race just thinking about the way this guy had manhandled her to the point of her losing her breath. He touched his own neck, suddenly feeling as though he was losing his breath. If anything had ever happened to Elizabeth, he –

"Here we go." Jack's thoughts were interrupted as Elizabeth came around the side of the couch. She was holding some sheets and a pillow. He stood and helped her cover the couch with the sheets. "I really think you'd be more comfortable upstairs." She tucked the sheet into the back of the couch. "But," she glanced at him, "I don't think there's any changing your mind." He shook his head. "Okay, I hope these work." She smoothed her hands down the front of her.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Jack said, taking the pillow from her.

"I think the thanks goes to you." She stepped toward him. "I feel better knowing you're here."

Leaning in, he kissed her cheek lightly. "Then this is where I'll stay. Good night."

"Night." Once she was gone, Jack sunk down onto the couch. He took a deep breath. There hadn't even been a moment for him to process their date or that kiss. As soon as he had stepped up her porch, he switched from excitement he felt after their date to instant adrenaline when she was in danger. He put his hands behind his head. It had been a long time since he had been on a date, especially a date that had gone well. With Elizabeth, Jack could share his life story – the memories, hardships, jokes – things he hadn't shared in a long time, maybe even ever. It was easy to be around her. And the thing was – she sparkled. Her face lit up when she talked about her students or Hope Valley, and when she laughed. He loved to hear her laugh. Stretching himself out on the couch, he closed his eyes, choosing to think of the good from the night instead of the bad. He knew he would catch this guy, and he was now more focused than ever.

Sometime during the night, Jack jolted upright on the couch; he was sure he had heard a loud noise. He listened, straining to hear more. From above he could hear some rustling around. Throwing back the covers he started for the stairs, one thought on his mind: Elizabeth.

Light streamed from beneath her door, and Jack pushed it open. "Elizabeth?" He called once he peeked through the side.

"Jack?" He opened the door further. He saw that she was in her bed, phone in hand.

"Are you okay? I heard a noise."

She raised the phone. "I dropped this. It bounced under the bed. I'm sorry if I woke you."

He waved her off. "No, no. Being a light sleeper is part of the job." He grinned and his eyes took a quick scan of the room. "Why are you up?" He figured it had to be the early hours of the morning. She shrugged from her spot, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Can't sleep?" She shook her head no.

"I keep imagining someone is going to come through that door and – " Her voice trailed off. Jack entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, twisting his body to see her.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from thinking it will. I don't know, Hope Valley has always been the safe place. Even when others were being robbed, I never expected it to happen here or to me." She took a deep breath. "Now I can't sleep." Elizabeth raised her palms to her eyes, rubbing them and sighing. Jack looked over her bed, there was a magazine resting on the opposite pillow.

"Were you going to read?" He gestured to the magazine.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said picking it up. "Sometimes it helps me fall sleep."

"May I?" He held out his hand, and she slowly handed it over. "Come on." Pushing himself up against the headboard, he sat on top of the covers next to her. "Okay, what do we have?" He looked at the front cover. "Spring Fashion? Nah, not really my style." She giggled. "How about this, The Top Ten Secrets He Really Wants You to Know." He flipped the page. "This sounds interesting, maybe I'll learn something myself." Elizabeth laughed. She stretched her legs back out and slid down to rest her head on her pillow. "Here we go, number ten, he prefers you without all that makeup on." Elizabeth studied Jack as he read and considered the statement. "Agreed." He looked down at Elizabeth, who blushed. "Okay, number seven, not sure about this one. The chase isn't all it's cracked up to be." Jack looked up away from the page. "Now what does that mean? Personally, I like a little chase."

"Sure, you do." Elizabeth patted his arm and laughed.

"I chased you." He said.

"Really?" She asked, leaning her head up on her hand. "You chased me?" He began to nod.

"Yup, and you were stubborn." He shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you were the stubborn one." She laughed, and he could only shake his head more. She snuggled farther down into her pillow and yawned. Jack glanced over at her. He got up and shut her light off before settling back on top of the covers.

"I'll keep reading, you relax. This next article about stress relief may help." She murmured something unintelligible back and folded her hands under her head as she turned on her side. He began to read the next article. Elizabeth listened, his voice was smooth and kind. Each word was pronounced and spoken with inflection; he changed his tone as he read too. But soon she was falling sleepy.

Sometime during his reading, Jack glanced at Elizabeth. Her breathing had evened, her eyes closed – she was asleep. He watched her for a moment. She had pulled her hair back into a loose braid, and she wore a different pair of flannel pajamas. These were white with tiny pink roses. He took a deep breath and looked her over, a surge of pride coming over him. Pride that he was lying next to her, albeit on the covers, it didn't matter. It was him that took her on a date that evening, and he that she had turned to when she was scared. He wanted to protect her, hold her hand, hug her when she was afraid, and tell her that he would be there for her. It was completely unexpected. He hadn't come to Hope Valley to find love.

Setting the magazine on the nightstand beside him, he reached to turn the light off and go back downstairs. Her hand clasped his arm. "Stay," she whispered. Jack looked over his shoulder; Elizabeth's eyes were still closed, but she held on. "Please." She whispered again. He moved his body back on top of the covers. She closed the space between them, and Jack open his arm to allow for her to lie closer to him. He held her close, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, thinking that this was the most unexpected, yet perfect ending to their date.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart Series. Thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well.** **xoxo Brie**


	10. Chapter 10

Bill slid the coffee mug across the desk towards Jack. They had been pouring through files, suspects, and evidence all morning. "I think it's time to set a trap."

"Bait him?" Jack's eyebrows went up, and Bill nodded. "That's taking a chance." He continued to nod.

"We're in a hole here, Jack. The crimes are progressively getting worse, and last night, Elizabeth was hurt." Jack rested his head in his hands.

"I know." He shook his head. "I know." His eyes drifted over the suspects. "We are in a hole." Pushing back his chair, he stood and began pacing. "And I'm angry."

"Because you feel something for her?" Jack nodded. "You're going to have to put that to the side, Jack. I need you clear-headed to catch this guy." Bill stood, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Brainstorm. Maybe there's a way we can bait him that will be safe for everyone." Jack nodded.

After Bill left, Jack slumped back in his chair. Things were spiraling out of control. He put his palms flat on the desk in front of him, trying to center his mind. It was balancing two things: the burglar and Elizabeth.

Thinking of that morning calmed him. He had woken to her sleeping form tightly curved into the nook if his arm, her head laying gently on his chest. It was a beautiful sight. The sunrise was peeking behind the curtains in her bedroom, slowly overtaking the fading night sky, and she was breathing peacefully. Knowing he had to head into work, he left regretfully, still longing to be close to her. He wrote her a note and silently left the house.

Yet, when he reached his office, he felt claustrophobic and inadequate. Sure, he had been stumped by cases before, and of course some went cold, but this this was becoming close to home, more of a personal attack toward him. There was even a sense of taunting, which only made him tighten his fists. Instead, he rifled through the files and notes on his desk looking for the list of new hires Lee had given him. His gut kept telling him that the name was in that list. Now if he could just narrow it down.

Elizabeth would be lying if she denied her disappointment at waking to a note instead of Jack. The note itself was sweet. He had expressed his annoyance at leaving her, stressing that he would have liked more than anything to wake up and spend the morning together. But she was starting to understand how it worked – duty would always call and draw Jack away from whatever moment they were having. It nagged at her, even though she was pushing it away. She had never had a romantic interest with a dangerous job or one that put him on call all the time. She supposed it could be different if they were not in Hope Valley where he was depended on, but it could also be worse. Elizabeth tried to push it from her mind. Right now, she needed to clean her home. Looking over the mug of her coffee cup, it appeared tainted, even though the shattered lamp had been picked up, the door fixed – things felt out of place. It was as if everything had shifted to the left, skewed off center, and she wondered if that was more the framework of her mind then the makeup of her home.

Her eyes darted to the back door where the culprit disappeared after Jack came through the front door. She shivered. He was still out there somewhere, and even more alarming he could be in town. It occurred to her that the robberies were worse than when they began. He had graduated from small, yet sophisticated, break-ins with no one present, to those in which people were home, violent disruptions of property, and finally, her – he had progressed to hurting someone. She was sure Jack and Bill were aware of this, but it didn't prevent her mind from wondering why. Why were his actions becoming worse, more chaotic and frantic? What was spurning this behavior? It was the teacher in Elizabeth to question a person's motives and try, although in this moment with difficulty, to understand their behaviors. She wanted to have understanding without anger, but it was exasperating. Her fingertips brushed over her neck and collarbone. The bruising had purpled over the last few hours; they were a painful reminder of what had occurred last night. It was hard for her to understand a person's need to want to hurt others. Closing her eyes, she quickly prayed to God, asking for his help. The town needed a resolution, they needed assurance and safety, and she needed an explanation.

Back at the station, Jack put his cell phone back down on his desk. He looked at the screen watching the most recent call end. It was his supervisor in Cape Fullerton. They needed him back the first of the year to testify in court for a previous case. That was no problem, but his supervisor also mentioned returning to Cape Fullerton full time. Even with a large department of detectives, they needed him back, especially if he wasn't making headway in Hope Valley. Jack could only defend the dire need for him to remain. Hope Valley needed him. Elizabeth needed him, and he needed her. He couldn't possibly leave now. Somehow he'd have to convince his supervisor to let him return to Hope Valley.

Looking back over the list Lee had given him, Jack narrowed it down to three men, one of which was Billy Hamilton. The other two men had past small time criminal offenses. However, they had both appeared to have spent quite a few years without any trouble, reforming themselves in doing honest work. Plus, he and the other officers had been watching them. There had been no sign of dubious behavior. The men went to work, spent some evenings at the local bar, and then headed back to their homes. On the other hand, Hamilton evaded him. In all his searching, Jack could not find any information about Billy, which could either mean he was a saint or something was wrong. Lee was supposed to drop off Billy's original job application so Jack could cross reference his previous places of employment. He hoped they could give him information as to who Billy Hamilton actually was.

After tidying both herself and the house up, Elizabeth left for the Mayor's office. He had called a small meeting for herself and a few others, to which she was unsure about the subject matter. She adjusted the scarf around her neck as she walked onto Main Street and assumed Mayor Gown wanted to speak with her about last night. By now the incident had to be all over town, a normal dilemma for small Hope Valley. Living in her house may have given her some privacy from Main Street itself, but not within its small row. Just like when Florence's home was robbed, people clustered outside of Elizabeth's last night. She was thankful for scarves and turtlenecks. At least she could hide the residual marks he left from the peering eyes of her neighbors.

When she entered the Mayor's office, she found Rosemary, Bill, and Jack amongst the Mayor. They were seated around his conference table waiting for her. She muttered a sorry and unbuttoned her coat. Jack got up to help her, hanging her coat on the rack by the door. He touched her elbow with a smile, leading her to a seat next to Rosemary.

Once they had settled, Mayor Gowen cleared his throat. "The most recent break-in has been brought to my attention." He glanced at Elizabeth, who fidgeted nervously in her lap. "Unfortunately, my office has been inundated with phone calls this morning. To be frank, people are scared." His eyes shifted to Bill, and he pursed his lips. "This criminal is now terrorizing our townspeople. So I'd like to propose that we cancel New Year's Eve's festivities." Rosemary gasped and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open slowly. She looked to Jack whose brow crinkled as he listened to Gowen. "People are worried about leaving their homes for the evening. Since it is a town event, there will be many vulnerabilities."

"But Mr. Gowen, the children have been preparing for quite some time." Elizabeth interjected. "They'd be devastated if they couldn't perform at the talent show." Rosemary nodded.

"I do understand, Ms. Thatcher. I know you and Mrs. Coulter have worked hard on this event, but it isn't feasible."

Rosemary spoke up, "We have fireworks planned for the evening. Surely, we can do something?" She looked to Bill. "Increase security?"

"Henry, I feel as though this is a rash decision." Bill stated. "We could catch this guy before then." Gowen only shook his head.

"There's only so much I can say without concrete answers. Our town needs to feel safe. Can either of you," looking to Jack and Bill, "promise the safety of everyone and their homes? Our own teacher was attacked last night. It is clear the burglaries are worsening."

"We can't guarantee it, sir. However, we do have someone in mind." Elizabeth's head shot towards Jack. She wondered who it was.

"Then arrest him." Gowen said clearly, leaning back in his chair.

"Now Henry, you know as well as I do it isn't that simple." Gowen shrugged his shoulders at Bill.

"Then my decision stands. For now, the New Year's Eve celebration and talent show will be cancelled." Elizabeth looked over at Rosemary, who seemed ready to either fight back or cry. Elizabeth sighed, there was truth to Mayor Gowen's decision. The celebration and talent show would leave homes vulnerable, and Hope Valley certainly couldn't protect everyone at once. While people may be safe during the talent show, there was no guarantee that they would return to a safe home. She would hate for any more of her students to go through what Florence's children had to. Still, she wished there were a compromise, something that could allow the children to perform and families to celebrate without the fear of a burglary.

After Elizabeth and Rosemary left the Mayor's office, he had plenty more to say to both Bill and Jack. Jack sensed Gowen was growing tired of calming the town, trying to give answers when there were none. It was becoming more difficult with the increase in robberies, and Jack understood that, but Gowen also wanted answers yesterday, and Jack knew it was impossible. Investigations took time, which Bill emphatically expressed to Gowen, but it was no use. Gowen wanted a resolution. Until then, there would be no Hope Valley events, a curfew would be introduced, and police patrols would increase.

When Bill and Jack left the office, Jack spotted Elizabeth and Rosemary close together across the street. They were talking, and Jack could only guess it had to do with the cancelled festivities. He said goodbye to Bill and headed toward Elizabeth, but before he reached her a clean black sedan pulled up in front of Abigail's Café, feet away from the women. A man stepped from the sedan's backseat. Jack watched Elizabeth's face morph from surprise into a wide smile as she threw her arms around the dark-haired man. His walking slowed to a stop as he watched them. The two embraced for a while before Elizabeth removed her arms from his neck. Her smile was still there as she introduced him to Rosemary, leaving Jack to wonder who the mystery man was that Elizabeth had so easily welcomed to Hope Valley.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart Series. Thanks for reading as always! xoxo -B.**


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth slipped her hand through the familiar young man's arm as they walked back toward her home. "It has been so long since I've seen you." She said, tightening her hand on his arm. She shivered as they approached her home. "And also, a bit strange to actually see you here in Hope Valley." She looked up at him as they ascended the steps of the row house. Elizabeth stopped him, withdrawing her arm. "What exactly are you doing here, Charles?" She asked, one eyebrow rising. She held the key in her hand, waiting for an answer before she opened the door.

"Elizabeth, let's get inside, then I'll tell you all about it." He reached to touch her elbow and smiled. It reassured her; it reminded her of when they were children and Charles would encourage her to be daring. She could hear him now, urging her to climb the tree in the backyard, and all she could worry about was the Sunday dress her mother had warned her not to get dirty. But it was that smile that assured her she'd be fine. Of course, whatever mischief they had gotten into, Charles took the blame.

She opened the door and showed Charles where he could hang his coat. After making some tea, she took a seat beside him on the couch. He sat quiet for a moment before looking over at her, shifting his body to face her. Elizabeth took him in. He was in a suit, which made her wonder if this was a business trip, still that would have been strange. She couldn't think of what business he would have in Hope Valley. Charles cleared his throat. "This morning your father told me what happened to you last night. He is very concerned." Elizabeth smiled. She knew her father well. It may not have been the best idea to call him in the chaos last night, tearful and scared, but she was used to leaning on his for guidance and support. Although then he had reassured that she would be fine and the police would do their jobs, she should have known he'd either send himself or Charles to Hope Valley. "He asked me to bring you back to Hamilton, Elizabeth, where you'd be safe." Elizabeth groaned. "I know, but he has a point Elizabeth. This monster put his hands on you. How can you feel safe here?" Charles asked. Elizabeth stared into her teacup. The answer to that question was Jack, but Charles didn't need to know that.

She shrugged and took a sip of tea. "There are people here to protect me." She said. Charles blew out a breath and raised his eyebrows. "Really Charles." She insisted.

"Sounds like that hotshot detective can't get it right." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Charles, that isn't fair." She chastened. "Investigations take time. Jack-" Elizabeth stopped herself. She didn't want to give him an indication of her familiarity with the town's newest detective. "Detective Thornton and Chief Avery are working tirelessly to catch this man. They even have someone in mind." She assured.

"Well it just seems as if the break-ins are worsening." He argued. Elizabeth stood up and turned away from him, crossing her arms across her middle. She heard him rise off the couch and come behind her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It's just we all, including me, want to see you safe." She took a deep breath. Charles had always been there, her entire life. Even in those adventurous moments, he was her protector, and now he felt so far away, everyone in Hamilton did. It was like they couldn't understand life in Hope Valley. Coming from privilege did give her the ability to pack her things and walk away. She could lock her house and get on the train with Charles this evening and be safely sleeping in her childhood bedroom by midnight. But like every other difficult experience she had had in Hope Valley, she could not bring herself to run home. "We'd like you to come home." His words brought her out of her thinking.

Turning around to face him, Elizabeth took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Charles, I need to stay." His face dropped. "This is my home." And my fight, she thought. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Elizabeth," he began, this time it was his voice that questioned her. A knock interrupted him, making her grateful for the interjection.

Behind the door was Jack, and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to fit her body into his arms and let him hold her tight. It just wasn't possible in front of Charles. Charles would bring all information back to her father, and she wasn't ready to explain the newness of the relationship. Besides if her father shared Charles's sentiment of the "hotshot detective," he certainly would not be happy with their relationship. So instead of the hug, she welcomed him in with a soft hello. Shutting the door behind him, Elizabeth came around the side of Jack. "Charles, this is Jack Thornton." Jack pushed his hand out for Charles to take, which he did.

"You're the detective?" Charles questioned. Jack nodded. Elizabeth closed her eyes, wondering if Charles would say anymore. "Charles Kensington, Elizabeth's childhood friend and employee to Mr. Thatcher. He sent me to bring Elizabeth back to Hamilton." Both men looked at Elizabeth, Charles expectantly, hoping she'd change her mind, and Jack confused.

"But I'm staying." Elizabeth said to Jack. "It's settled. My mind is made up." She glanced at Charles. "Please tell my father –"

"Elizabeth, maybe it would be good for you to leave." Jack interrupted. He looked at Charles quickly before turning back to her face, twisted in betrayal. "It isn't safe here."

"Jack." She said through clenched teeth. He knew that stubbornness, that familiar fighting spirit in her. It was something he liked about her. He knew she'd be able to stand her ground in certain situations, and he truly appreciated that in her. "I'm staying here." He took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should discuss this later." Jack's eyes narrowed at her, but she only pursed her lips. The looked between them could not be missed. Jack's eyes moved back to Charles. "How long are you staying?" He asked.

"My plan was to leave this evening with Elizabeth." Jack nodded. "But maybe I'll stay the night, and you can give me your final answer in the morning?" Elizabeth began to shake her head; Charles already knew her answer.

"She'll let you know." Jack said, preventing her from turning down the option again. He did want to discuss her options.

Charles left with a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek, causing Jack to question their relationship further. Once he was gone, he braced himself. Elizabeth would have more to argue in favor of her point.

"Why did you tell him that?" Elizabeth asked. He knew the fury would come. He just shoved his hands into his pockets. "Jack, I told him I wasn't going." She paced around the room.

"Elizabeth, there's some value to what he is saying. It isn't just Charles who wants you home, it's your father. He's concerned with your safety." She groaned. "Come on Elizabeth, please just think it through." Jack was coming to care for Elizabeth more and more. He couldn't deny that he worried for her safety, especially after last night. It had scared him to see her in someone else's clutches, at the mercy of their movement. Although the most difficult for Jack was that he hadn't been able to catch the man last night. While he didn't want to see her leave, he knew Hamilton would be the safest place for her. He had considered that his presence had urged this burglar to become more violent, even possibly target Elizabeth because they had found the stash of money and stolen items together. Even though Jack was slightly unnerved by Charles's presence, he did sense the intentions were right – to get Elizabeth back to safety.

"I did think it through, Jack. Hope Valley is my home. I can't believe you of all people would encourage me to leave." She swung her arms out. "I don't need Charles and my father and you making these decisions for me." She put her hands on her hips. "I've worked very hard to adjust to life here and I don't intend to run at the first sight of a problem." Jack moved toward Elizabeth and pulled her hands into his own. He could understand her frustration.

"Okay, Elizabeth." He said. "You can stay." She sighed, her lips turning down.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't mean to be demanding or difficult. I just wasn't expecting Charles to show up, or for New Year's Eve to be cancelled, or-"

"For your home to be broken into." Jack finished. He reached up brushing back a lock of her hair. "I understand, Elizabeth." His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm going to catch him Elizabeth." She nodded, knowing eventually the man would be caught. In this moment having Jack with his arms wrapped around her, she felt safer than ever. She didn't want to be far away from him in Hamilton. She thought of how new their relationship was, they had only known each other a few short days, but she felt so close to him. Even with the burglar on the loose, Elizabeth knew Jack would go to any length to keep her safe.

The next morning, Elizabeth met Charles outside of Abigail's Café. His chauffer waited in the same black car, while Charles stood in front of Elizabeth. "I just don't agree, Elizabeth, but I've hardly ever been able to tell you what to do." She smiled at him.

"I don't expect you or anyone to understand, just to respect my decision. I'll call my father later to let him know too." She reached out to touch his arm. "Charles, thank you for being concerned, too. I hope you know I've always appreciated our friendship."

"Me too, Elizabeth." They lightly embraced before Charles climbed into the car. Elizabeth waved him off. She watched the car disappear down the road and thought of how long she'd known him. She would need to find a way to tell her father about Jack. She had seen the look in Charles's eye just now, wistful, yet regretful, as if he had neglected to say things he had planned. When she had left for Hope Valley, Charles had tried to dissuade her from the move. She chalked it up to him missing her, his childhood pal, but she wondered if it was more. She guessed it didn't really matter, her feelings were for Jack and not for Charles.

"Elizabeth?" She turned quickly toward the voice behind her. "Are you alright?" She smiled.

"Yes, Billy. Thank you." His eyes drifted down the empty Main Street. "Just saying goodbye to an old friend."

"The gentleman in the suit?" She nodded. "From Hamilton I bet, no one dresses like that around here." Elizabeth laughed and nodded again. She was ready to say goodbye and head toward her home, but Billy spoke again. "Say, how are you? I've been reading about everything that has been going on, and it's so terrible to hear the New Year's Eve event cancelled."

"It is, and the children are devastated, but we'll recover."

"And you?" Her hand absentmindedly started for her enclosed neck. "I mean with the break-in and all?" Elizabeth felt suddenly exposed to Billy. She tried to think of him as a concerned neighbor, but it just wasn't fitting in her mind.

"Alright. Thank you for asking." She gave him a weak smile, hoping that would suffice his questioning. He nodded. "It was nice seeing you, Billy." She smiled and began to walk away from him. She no longer wanted to stand in the cold, and there was something odd about his questioning. The last time she had seen Billy was after the break-in at Abigail's, and how strange was it that shortly after her own trauma he'd had shown up again. Of course, not that long ago Elizabeth was sure he had set his affection on her; they had gone on a few walks, had dinner once or twice, but then it had died down. Even in those meetings they hadn't progressed too quickly, in fact, at the time Elizabeth was beginning to consider him as just a friend. Then Jack showed up, and he drew her attention completely away from Billy. Now Billy was back, edging around every corner, milling in the back at town meetings, and showing up unexpectedly. She couldn't tell if his intentions were of regret knowing that she hadn't waited around for him to make another move, or rather if he was after something, information perhaps or something else. Elizabeth couldn't quite put her finger on what she felt when he was around, but it surely nothing good.

Jack put the receiver back into its cradle. He had just received the information he needed about Billy Hamilton – the Billy Hamilton who didn't exist, at least not at the companies he had claimed to have been previously employed by. Without a reasonable explanation, Jack was sure that Hamilton was involved in the robberies.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart Series. Thanks for all of your recent reviews! I hope you enjoy reading. xoxo -B.**


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth hurried toward the police station. She still felt strange about her encounter with Billy Hamilton and wanted to speak to Jack. When she was younger, her full life had been her focus – she never needed to rely on intuition for protection, someone was always around to help her anyway. But coming to Hope Valley had lessened the naiveté. It wasn't a loss of trust in people, but a need for her to become more aware – whether that be to the ice that plagued her steps one cold winter morning or the black bears that could be spotted in the woods, she knew there were things she had to learn when she started out on her own. Now her gut was telling her Billy was up to no good. She didn't know if that meant the robberies or something else, but she certainly did not want him near her.

When Elizabeth reached Jack's office, she paused, listening to him speak with Bill. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she pushed through the door. "Jack?" Both men turned from where they were standing. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to speak with you. Both of you." Jack walked toward her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I just sent Charles home." The corner of Jack's mouth turned up a bit before dropping. "But this isn't about him. It's Billy Hamilton. Do you remember him?" Jack shared a glance with Bill before answering.

"What happened Elizabeth?"

"Well nothing really. He just showed up after Charles left and it felt so uncomfortable." Jack stepped closer. "It's just strange, Jack. He keeps showing up. The other day it was after Abigail's break-in, and today it's mine, yet I never see him anywhere else."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head quickly. She scrunched her shoulders. "It's just strange, that's all." Jack's hands rubbed the sides of her arms.

"Alright. I want you to stay clear of him, okay?"

"Sure, but why?" Jack sighed, knowing he shouldn't say anything. He looked over at Bill, who only rolled his eyes. "Jack." Elizabeth's voice was firm. He knew she wouldn't let it go.

"He's a person of interest."

"So, arrest him." She shot back. The feel of uneasiness in her stomach was back, right where it had begun when Billy showed up.

"It's not that easy." She groaned. "Elizabeth, I can't arrest someone I don't even have a real name for. I have no fingerprints and nothing tying him to any crime scene. Right now, he's just a fraud who fabricated his employment history and name for a job." Jack turned away, running a hand through his hair. He let out a long breath. "I wish I could do something for the town, the kids, the New Year's Eve celebration, but it isn't possible until I have more evidence."

"It's always the evidence, Elizabeth." Bill said. She pursed her lips and bowed her head, nodding.

"I understand." Jack turned around and faced her. He reached for her again.

"I think you should stay with Abigail from now on." Her eyes narrowed.

"But I thought, you were stay-" Elizabeth stopped herself, quickly looking at Bill who was pretending not to listen. "Okay." She said softly. "I'll see you later?" Jack nodded. She took a moment, her eyes softening towards Jack's. A pale pang hit her heart at the thought that he was pushing her away. Trying to shake it, Elizabeth smiled and said goodbye to Bill before heading out of the office.

That night while Elizabeth made up the bed in Abigail's spare room, she thought about Jack's demeanor. It must be difficult for him to be in his position. From the beginning, he had come to Hope Valley with one thing in mind: solving the case. It likely never crossed his mind that he'd find someone like her, and now she was demanding action to happen without even understanding. Sighing, she tucked the edges of the blanket under the mattress. She should have been gentler, more considerate. The frustration was written all over his face. All Elizabeth wanted was to go back to the previous two nights, falling asleep in Jack's arms, feeling safe.

"Elizabeth?" It was Abigail. "Jack's here to see you." Elizabeth straightened her hair and shirt in the mirror before heading downstairs. "He's waiting outside." Abigail said giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze. Grabbing her coat, Elizabeth headed out to the porch of the café to meet Jack.

"Hey." She said as she came up behind him.

"Hi." He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry if I was short with you today." She squeezed him tightly and whispered it was okay. He held onto her waist when he pulled away. "I want to catch this guy and there's not much I can do yet with Billy. And I have to ask you not to share this with anyone."

"I haven't. I won't." She slid her arms down his. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." His eyes drifted from hers. "Just give me a couple of days to work this out." He took a deep breath.

"What if I help?" She asked quickly. Her hands gripped his arms. "I can talk to Billy, maybe go on a date with him."

"No way." Jack responded, his voice rising. "Just stay away from him."

"Jack, come on." His hands left her waist.

"Elizabeth, if this is the guy, then he caused all that bruising to your neck, he broke into your home and grabbed you. You need to stay away from him."

"But Jack –"

"No, Elizabeth. It isn't safe." The finality of his tone stopped her from pressing it further. The wildness in his eyes told her that Jack wasn't willing to risk her safety to end the case. Elizabeth understood, but at the same time her patience was waning. She wanted to see the suspect, whether that be Billy Hamilton or not, caught.

Elizabeth nodded, a silent acknowledgement that she knew what he was asking, but knowing she would not make that promise. He drew her in for a hug. "I just need to know that you are safe." Elizabeth held on tightly, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Alright." She whispered back into his neck.

That evening Elizabeth fixed her hair up and put on a pale pink sweater and jeans. She was going to slip out of Abigail's and head to the old saloon with the intention of finding Billy Hamilton. Jack's direction and warning rang in her ears, but still Elizabeth pushed it to the back of her mind. She was determined to do whatever she could to help end the robberies.

When she stepped inside the dimly lit building, she immediately spotted Billy sitting at the bar holding a beer. Taking a deep breath and tugging slightly at the turtleneck she wore, she started toward him. Moving in next to him, she slid on the barstool. "Hi." She said softly with a small smile in his direction.

"Elizabeth?" Billy's eyes narrowed for a second before he smiled back. "What are you doing here so late? Can I get you a drink?" She nodded.

"Red wine is fine." She put her palms flat in front of her. She took a deep breath as she watched the bartender pull a wine glass from the cabinet. "I guess I just feel restless." She looked over at Billy. "This morning I sent my childhood friend away when all he wanted was to bring me home to safety. My best friend here has had her business broken into, my home…" She trailed off, knowing Billy's gaze was focused on her. Elizabeth wanted to appear weak so Billy would think her guard was down.

"It's a lot to take in." She nodded and sipped her wine. "Your family isn't happy that you're here?"

"Not in the least." She sighed and it was not a complete act. "My father and mother were not supportive when I first moved here. You know open spaces, less security, the wild west." Billy laughed. "But they came to understand my purpose. Now not so much."

Billy was silent for a moment and lightly swished his beer. "I read about the break-in at your house." Elizabeth tensed and hoped that Billy couldn't tell. "You were hurt?" She studied his face before answering. He looked genuine, but at the same time, it felt as if she was about to share a personal secret with him. It was uncomfortable.

"Yes." She stopped herself from touching her neck. Elizabeth did not know how far she was going to take this. If the man who committed the crime is next to you, do you tell him again what he did, but this time share it from your perspective as the victim? She swallowed and stared back at her wine glass. "It was a moment I'm not sure I'll ever forget." The statement was all truth; she was unraveling before the suspect. She urged herself to pull it together. "It seems like the robberies are getting more and more aggressive."

"I agree, at least from what I've read." He sipped his beer. Elizabeth began to shake her head, frowning. "He's probably angry." Billy said, his face toward the bar, the beer at his lips.

"At what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, our newest Hope Valley resident of course." Elizabeth could only guess he meant Jack.

"But isn't that good for Hope Valley? To have someone with a fresh set of eyes. I mean we can't go on like this forever. It just isn't right." He remained silent, and a steely resolve came over his face. She could see the tension in his jaw. A chill ran down her spine as she watched him drink his beer. "Don't you agree?" He nodded slowly but refused to look in her direction. Elizabeth turned her focus back to her wine. A person who didn't adamantly agree with ending these burglaries had to be tied to them somehow.

"Well, well, well look who just showed up." When Elizabeth raised her eyes, she followed Billy's turned head toward the door. Jack. Her stomach dropped and instant nausea set in. Jack locked eyes with her before quickly continuing in the direction he started, away from the bar. She clenched her teeth and stared down at the bar. The disappointment that flashed in his eyes just now was undeniable. "What's wrong, you two have a falling out?" Billy asked. Elizabeth fought back the urge to leave the bar. Billy didn't need to know her personal business, but at the same time she needed to keep his attention.

"Something like that." She said softly. Elizabeth turned her eyes to Billy. "Not everyone is who they say they are." Her direct statement was indisputable, and Billy's face showed it. His lips dropped and he narrowed his eyes.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked, changing the tone. It made Elizabeth's stomach churn.

"Not really." Elizabeth downed the rest of her wine and pulled some cash out of her purse. "I'm going to get out of here." She smiled. "Thanks for this." She lied. "It was nice to talk to you again." She slid off the bar stool and Billy grabbed her hand.

"Elizabeth," She looked down at his hand grasping hers; it crossed her mind that those same hands were the ones that grabbed her. "I hope we can get to know each other even more." She swallowed and nodded. Slipping her coat over her shoulders, she headed for the door. Elizabeth quickly glanced in Jack's direction, but he didn't pay attention to her leaving. Once outside, she breathed deep. Jack was going to be angry with her.

That night Elizabeth lay in bed waiting. She had stayed up late, thinking he would certainly come by Abigail's, but he did not. There was no phone call, no text message, and it only worried Elizabeth.

Jack paced back and forth through his small apartment. Seeing Elizabeth sitting next to Billy had angered him beyond belief. He had told her to stay away from him, and she had only gone against his wishes. He stopped pacing, running a hand through his hair. He knew he had no place to tell her what to do. They weren't together; she wasn't his girlfriend or wife. Even then he knew he likely wouldn't be able to stop her. Stubbornness was a quality they shared; it was a quality he appreciated in her. Jack took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of his bed. Tomorrow he would speak with her, but not angrily. He understood her deep desire to help Hope Valley because he had it too.

Standing, he went to close the blinds completely. As he closed them, he noticed a figure making their way down Main Street. Jack peered at them before looking to his watch. It was 1 AM. The man kept moving down the street heading in the direction of the general store. Jack closed the blinds and grabbed his coat. Nothing good could come of someone out this late.

Jack stalked the man down Main Street, matching his steps quietly. The man headed up the steps of the mercantile, and Jack waited. He needed to catch the man in action. The figure jumbled the lock before pulling out some tool to work on the doorknob. Jack stepped closer. He watched the man wrap his hand in some cloth before punching through the glass window, apparently, the tools didn't work. Jack climbed the steps. As the man entered the store, Jack lunged for him, calling out that he was under arrest, and wrestling the man to the ground. When he finally secured him, he pulled the black woven mask off his face. It was Sam, another sawmill worker and never a suspect. "You're under arrest." Jack stated. Sam could only chuckle.

"You finally caught me, Constable. Took you long enough."

"That's enough." Jack replied gruffly. He dragged Sam to his feet and walked him back down to the station.

Although Jack was glad he had finally caught the burglar, the nagging feeling in him told him something wasn't right. He glanced over at Sam who was lying down in his cell. The man was too stocky; he didn't fit the description Jack remembered of the guy he chased into the night. That man was thin and lean, and quite a bit taller than Sam. Shaking his head, he considered that either Sam was new to this or there was more than one man involved.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the WCTH series. Thanks for previous reviews, and thanks for reading! xoxo -B.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on, Sam, we know you weren't acting alone." Bill stated. He and Jack were questioning Sam, the sawmill worker Jack caught trying to break into the mercantile. "So, either you have a partner or you're seizing the opportunity as a copycat."

"Maybe he's the copycat." Sam grumbled.

"Well, let's get it straight then." Jack said. "Which is it? Because I know for a fact I didn't chase you into those woods a few days ago."

"Darn right about that, Detective. You'd have caught me for sure." He chuckled to himself. Jack crossed his arms and waited. The man looked at both before continuing. "I want immunity." It was Bill's turn to laugh.

"Sam, we just caught you breaking into a store a few hours ago." Bill said.

"Okay, a lesser sentence." He negotiated.

"Let's see what you can give us first." The man took a deep breath before beginning. Jack eyed him carefully. He'd be looking for any signs of lying: sweat on the upper lip, fidgety hands, looking to the left. Jack wanted whoever did this to be caught, and if Sam was the guy, then good, but if someone else was involved, Jack wanted that name too.

"We came to Hope Valley separately, but it was him who set the jobs up. In fact, I only ran two of them. The burglary at the row house, the first one," he clarified, "and tonight's."

"Who is he?" Bill asked. Sam's eyes shifted and he breathed in again.

"Hamilton." Jack gritted his teeth. He knew it. "He's the one who started it. He's the one who attacked the teacher." Sam looked at Jack. "Honest. He lost it after you found our stash. I wanted to quit and move on, but he kept pushing." Bill looked over at Jack.

"Stay here and get the rest of his story. I'll go get Hamilton."

"I'll do it." Jack said.

"No." Bill stopped him and stood. "Just get his story. We don't need to further complicate things." Jack's fists remained clenched at his sides, even though his head nodded in agreement. While he wanted more than anyone to close his handcuffs around Billy's wrists, maybe even jostle him a bit for hurting Elizabeth, he knew the law. He knew that his involvement may lead to helping Billy's case in his favor instead of the town's. Jack considered a different time or place, even job, when he could just knock Billy out for what he had done to Elizabeth. He shook his head, knowing that Billy would get what he deserved.

Not long after Bill set out to arrest Hamilton did he return. Billy was exactly where he should be, working at the saw mill, making his apprehension was easy. Jack avoided him; he couldn't yet control his anger, and rather stay silent than say much of anything. Instead he watched from the small TV which played the live recorded session of Bill interviewing him. Billy refused to say anything except that he'd wait for a lawyer. It didn't matter much to him that he was told his partner was already apprehended and had given the story in detail, he had only shrugged and remained quiet.

Unfortunately, Jack ran into Billy in the hallway as he was being taken back to his cell. "There he is, the victorious detective." Billy said with a chuckle. "I guess you'll receive accolades for achieving what you set out to accomplish." Jack remained silent. "Well, not everything." He laughed again. The police officer continued to walk him down the hallway. "If I remember she said, not everything is as it seems." His voice was unmistakably heard even as it drifted away from Jack. Jack sucked in a hard breath. A heavy hand came down on his shoulder, jolting him from thinking of all the ways he'd like to hurt Billy.

"You know better." Bill from behind him. "Don't listen. He's smug and completely arrogant. I think he believes he'll get away with all of this." He stepped to Jack's side. "We need to talk to Gowen." Jack nodded and went to get his coat. He hoped that meeting with the mayor and letting him know the men were arrested, would allow for the New Year's Eve activities to resume.

Elizabeth dried her hands on the dish towel resting next to Abigail's sink. Glancing through the window, she noticed Jack and Bill coming across the street toward Abigail's. The right side of her lip tugged up for a split second before noticing what appeared to be a deep conversation between the two of them. She frowned and turned her back, leaning against the counter for a moment. Jack was probably still upset with her. The door at the front of the café opened, and Elizabeth moved quickly toward the couch where she had been finishing her tea. She sat down and picked up the book she was reading, as if she was unaware that she had seen the men just cross the street.

"Just come in here. Can I get you some tea?" Abigail walked with Bill and Jack to the back of the café. Elizabeth heard Bill decline both the tea and a seat.

"We have to get back to the station." He said. "Hello Elizabeth." She smiled at Bill. Jack nodded in greeting to her. "We wanted to let you both know that we arrested two suspects, and the transport will be here tomorrow morning to deliver them to the regional jail in Buxton." Elizabeth stood and walked closer to the three. "We also spoke to Mayor Gowen, and hopefully, he'll reinstate the New Year's Eve celebration. But for now, you two should be safe. Elizabeth it'll be okay to return to your home." Bill said. Abigail nodded and looked over her shoulder at Elizabeth. "We'll keep you updated on anything further."

"Thank you." Abigail said. Bill and Jack exited out of the side door. "Isn't that wonderful news, Elizabeth?" She asked excitedly as the men left. Elizabeth looked toward the window as she watched Jack walked away. He had said nothing to her just now, and it was only confirming her fear that he was angry with her and there was no fixing their relationship.

"Excuse me, Abigail, but I need to speak with Jack. I'll be right back." She grabbed her sweater on the coat rack by the door and hurried out of the café. "Jack?" She called as she rushed after them. Jack stopped and waited for her; Bill continued a little further. "I'm sorry to stop you. I know you and Bill have work to do." Swinging her sweater over her shoulders, she took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for the other night. I deliberately went out looking for Billy, and you asked me not to. I shouldn't have done it." She rambled. Jack reached out to grasp her by the shoulders.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I'm not angry, maybe a little frustrated," he smiled, "but not angry at you." Relief swept her face. "I wish I could talk with you now, but we really need to speak with the others." He looked over his shoulder at Bill expectantly waiting. "I have to go, but I'll see you later?" She nodded. "Okay." He took off away from her, Elizabeth watching him go. The weight fell from her shoulders, not only of Jack being angry with her, but also that someone had been arrested for the burglaries. She hoped that now the town could heal.

Jack caught up with Bill, whose questioning eyes followed him. "What's the deal with that?" He asked as they started walking together.

"She was worried I was upset with her. Something about going out of her way to speak with Hamilton."

"Did she?" Jack nodded, causing Bill to just shake his head. "That doesn't surprise me." Bill took a deep breath. "Like I've said before, Elizabeth has a desire to do anything to help Hope Valley, even if it meant putting herself in danger. You two are quite alike." He chuckled to himself. "What do you plan to do?" Bill asked. The details of the question were unspoken, but Jack understood. Bill was right to ask. He himself had been ignoring it for a few days trying to figure out

"I'm not sure."

"Look Jack, I can give you a job here if you want, but it certainly won't measure up to the action in Cape Fullerton. You won't be a full detective either, which is a demotion. There isn't enough going on in Hope Valley."

"I understand."

"I'm no good with matters of the heart, but if you want the job it's yours."

"Thanks Bill." Jack knew he'd have to give up a part of his life that he cherished. The adventure and freedom that he had with being a detective, the accomplishment he had acquired over time was great. He lived for that type of police work. It was only a couple of weeks ago when he was asked to come to Hope Valley to close a case. Begrudgingly, he came for the job, never to fall in love.

Elizabeth wrung her hands nervously as she waited for the water to boil in the tea kettle. It had gotten late, and Jack was still not here. After speaking with him in the street, she went back to Abigail's to pack her things. When she returned home, the veil of the break-in had lifted. It felt more like her home, and she felt a bit safer knowing no one would be breaking into her house again. Although the nightmares and constant looking over her shoulder would not end, at least she knew the culprits were arrested. A knock at the door disrupted her thinking.

When she opened the door, Jack was on the other side. He silently entered, taking his coat off as she closed the door behind him. "I wasn't sure you were going to come." Elizabeth said, making her way to the small kitchen. "I made tea." She set out two cups while Jack took a seat at the table.

"Sorry, paperwork took longer than I thought." Elizabeth slid the mug in front of Jack.

"Any word on New Year's?" He shook his head. "Well, I hope the mayor changes his mind. It would make everyone feel better." She took a seat. "So, I guess I'll start."

"Let me, please." Jack stopped her. He paused, looking down into his mug. "Look, I had no business telling you what to do the other night. You were only trying to help. It was demanding and unfair of me to do so." Elizabeth began to protest, but Jack stopped her again. "And beyond that, given that I don't even know what we are," her eyebrows fell in confusion, "I shouldn't be telling you what to do."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's no label on this." His hand moved between them. "That's okay, if that's how you want it, but I don't want to go ordering someone around who isn't even – " He stopped. "I don't want to order anyone around." He sighed.

"Jack," she reached for his hand. "I know that you said what you did to protect me. I understand." He gave her hand a squeeze. "As for us, I hope we're more than just friends. At least I want to be more than just friends."

"So do I."

"Now that's settled." She smiled.

"Elizabeth, there's something else." He took a deep breath, preparing to tell her he had to return to Cape Fullerton after New Year's. He hadn't made his decision yet. The tug of his old life was pulling at him, and yet his feet were planted here. Still he needed to think it over it more before making any decisions. "A few days ago, my boss in Cape Fullerton called. They need me back." Her face fell, and she pulled her hand out of his. In an instant, she was out of her chair, her hands bracing the counter away from Jack. He stood slowly, Elizabeth listened to his chair drag across her hard wood floors. She too knew that he would have to leave, but it had been far from her mind. In the chaos of the season and burglaries, Jack was a constant support. She had depended on his presence, come to enjoy his company, and had even fallen – She stopped her brain from finishing the sentence. There wasn't any reason to admit that to herself knowing that he was going to leave. She felt his hands on the back of her arms. "Elizabeth." His voice was low and close.

"You're leaving." She said and then turned around. "We knew this. You have a life in Cape Fullerton, and I have one here. We just forgot." Jack began to shake his head. Elizabeth's eyes had welled with tears as she tried to rationalize the pain she was feeling.

"No, no I can come back."

"It won't work." She slid out from the space between him and the countertop. "One of us would have to concede." She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and went to him. "I can't ask you to give up what you love for me."

"I wouldn't ask you either." Jack pulled her form into his arms and held her tight. How could he leave and never return? How could he leave her behind here to go back to a life without her? "I'm going to figure this out Elizabeth." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart Series. Thanks for the reviews ahead of time! xoxo -B.**


	14. Chapter 14

Thankfully Mayor Gowen had decided to reinstate the New Year's Eve plans. The town returned to rushing about gathering items and decorating for the children's talent show, refreshments, and fireworks. In year's past, New Year's Eve was always a time for Hope Valley to come together. It made Elizabeth happy to see the event back on schedule. Rosemary oversaw the committee and delighted in ordering people around. She had sent Elizabeth to decorate the church for the talent show, as well as corral the children as they practiced their talent. Elizabeth welcomed the distraction. She and Jack had barely spoken in the last couple of days. She wondered if anything had come of his plan to return to Cape Fullerton. While she understood that this was what they should have expected all along, it didn't stop her from being disappointed. Having Jack around the last couple of weeks had gone from a short annoyance to enjoyable. She never expected to fall in love with him, the man who had insulted her on their first meeting. Actually, she never expected to fall in love with anyone this quickly. Being with Jack had made chills run through her body in a way she had never experienced before. When he held her she tingled all over, low in her belly, down through to her toes. Other times, her heart could only swell when he was gentle and protective. When she thought of the few men she had dated in the past, none were like Jack. None had challenged her, or protected her, or made her laugh in the way that he did. She wasn't ready to let him go.

Keeping busy was helpful. Today was New Year's Eve, and Elizabeth was finishing up with the decorations in the church. Abigail helped as they strung up a garland from one corner to the next. "Well this should do it." She said with a smile. "Let's get those poinsettias arranged. Lord knows Rosemary will probably have us move them again." Abigail rolled her eyes with a laugh as she and Elizabeth moved toward the front of the church.

"Morning ladies." Bill said as he carried a box into the room. "I have more decorations. Rosemary asked me to bring them by."

"I can't imagine what." Abigail said. They started to go through the box. Bill took a moment to look around the church.

"It's looking great." Bill complimented.

"Thank you." Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "Bill, have you seen Jack today? Is he coming by to help?" She watched him closely as he drew in a sharp breath and started to shake his head. The couple hadn't spoken since that night when he promised he'd figure a way out for them to be together.

"Not sure. Last I saw, he was packing up his truck."

Elizabeth dropped her arms and glanced over at Abigail. "Packing?" Bill nodded. "But I thought he was leaving tomorrow." Bill shrugged.

"I haven't spoken to him. Offered him a job here, but he hasn't answered me." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I wouldn't worry, Elizabeth. It's a big decision." Elizabeth nodded, but felt no comfort. "Well, I'm off. I'm sure when I get back to the station there will be something else for me to bring over. Keep up the good work ladies." He nodded and waved goodbye as he left the church. Elizabeth turned, clutching the edge of the pew. She felt Abigail's hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" She shook her head. She hadn't known that Jack had been offered a position with Hope Valley's police department. Even though Elizabeth would like to think the decision for Jack was easy, she knew that was wrong of her.

"Abigail, maybe Jack and I moved too fast." Abigail began to protest. "I feel like I'm second guessing every feeling I have about him." Elizabeth slumped down in a nearby pew. Abigail slid in next to her.

"You want Jack to take the job here."

"Of course."

"And learning that he didn't has you questioning his feelings for you." Elizabeth nodded. "Oh Elizabeth, that doesn't mean he doesn't care for you, or even that he doesn't want to stay here. Maybe it's just taking him some time." She reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Sometimes love does take time. You just have to have faith." Squeezing her hand, she got up from the pew. "It will be okay."

That evening, Elizabeth readied herself for the New Year's Eve talent show and fireworks. Even though she didn't feel much like celebrating, Elizabeth knew she had to go. The children would be disappointed. They were so cute as they prepared, often taking time during recess to practice their singing or piano playing. Hopefully, their performances would lighten her spirits. She hadn't heard from Jack, and she was beginning to wonder if he left completely. No one could say whether he was going for good, just that they had seen him pack the truck. If he did leave without saying goodbye, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to speak to him again. That was not the kind of man she wanted: one who disappeared with the passing of the wind. Her fingers shook as they worked to finish pinning up her hair. Anger was replacing the sadness. She groaned as she forced the last hairpin into her twist. It would have to do. Elizabeth slid the dark navy blue lace dress over her hips, reaching around to pull the zipper up once she had adjusted it. A knock at the door stopped her. "Just a minute!" She called from upstairs, figuring it was Rosemary rushing over with some last-minute demand. The zipper was stuck. Elizabeth groaned again and headed down the stairs holding the dress in place with one hand. She whipped open the door. "Jack."

"Hey." He stepped through the door. Elizabeth watched him as he passed through. "Ready to go?" He asked, unbuttoning his wool coat. She closed the door, holding onto her dress.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He stepped toward her. "We're going to the talent show."

"Jack, I thought you left for Cape Fullerton."

"Without saying goodbye?" He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly. "Elizabeth." He held onto her free hand. "I would never leave you without saying goodbye. I only went to Buxton with Hickam to pick up some more fireworks. Did you really think I would leave?"

"I don't know, Jack." She pulled her hand out of his and rubbed her temple. "We're going to be late, and my dress is stuck." She looked over her shoulder, groaning again.

"Let me see." His hands nimbly reached for her waist, turning her. "Tricky zipper." Elizabeth felt his fingers graze her spine and she sucked in a breath. "Sorry, they're cold." He tugged lightly before getting the zipper to smooth back up its track. "There we go." Elizabeth felt his heavy hand on her shoulder, the light squeeze before turning around.

"Thank you, Jack." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I guess we should go." He nodded. He helped her into her coat and they left for the church. She clasped his hand tightly as they walked toward the building, glad he was beside her and not in Cape Fullerton. She quietly scolded herself for even thinking Jack would leave without a goodbye. On the other side of that relief, the thought that he may have to leave back to Cape Fullerton lingered. She wondered what he had decided about the job Bill offered him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. She smiled.

"Just hoping for snow." The lie stuttered out. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to bring up the job offer or Jack's decision. It wasn't the time.

"Pretty clear for snow." He squeezed her hand. "Looks like the whole town made it out." He gestured to the mass of people filing into the church.

"The children will be so excited."

The talent show went off without a hitch. Cody and Robert did a glittering magic show, evoking laughter from everyone. Some of the girls sang Silent Night, and Timmy played the piano. Elizabeth remembered he was one of the few children nervous about the talent show. They all did a wonderful job and left the crowd in a standing ovation. Elizabeth made sure to compliment each of them before Rosemary was calling everyone outside for fireworks. Jack waited for her by the back, helping her into her coat again and holding her hand as they descended the steps outside. "Fireworks are the best part." Jack said as they found a place off to the side. Elizabeth nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She squeezed his hand. "This New Year's Eve has turned out pretty special." Around her people began to count down the new year. "With you." Jack grinned back. He turned his head, glancing quickly at those around him counting down. They were seconds from fireworks. He pulled Elizabeth closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Fireworks started to explode in radiant colors overhead. "I love being here with you." She whispered looking up at him.

"Me too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, taking her lips with his own, hugging her body closer. "Happy New Year, Elizabeth."

"Happy New Year, Jack."

Jack and Elizabeth entered her home well into the New Year. People had hung around the church for a short while after sharing good wishes. Elizabeth yawned as she removed her coat. As tired as she was, she needed to talk to Jack about his plans for tomorrow. He had to leave for Cape Fullerton, but whether he'd be back in Hope Valley or not, was yet to be answered.

"Tired?" Jack rubbed her shoulders as they made their way to the couch.

"Yes." Elizabeth sighed. She settled into the couch.

"I should probably get going then." Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him toward the couch.

"No, sit with me for a bit. I think we need to talk." His eyebrows went up with a twist of his lips. She rolled her own eyes. "Don't we?"

"We do." He took a seat, unbuttoning his own coat.

"So, Bill told me that you were offered a job here." Jack leaned back into the couch.

"Really?" She nodded. "I was going to tell you that, but I wanted to make my decision first. There was a lot to think about."

"I can imagine." She paused looking down at her hands, wringing in her lap. "What did you decide?" Elizabeth was afraid for the answer, her heart hung in the balance.

"Elizabeth, in the short time we've known each other, I've fallen in love with you. No matter what I thought, I couldn't rationalize being away from you or Hope Valley. I've fallen in love with this town too. I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Jack." They embraced and shared a kiss. When Elizabeth pulled away she looked into Jack's eyes, searching for assurance that he was making the right choice. "Are you sure?" Her hand lingered on his cheek.

"Elizabeth you're the one, the only one. Wherever you are, is where I want to be." He kissed her again.

For three weeks Jack was in Cape Fullerton. He needed to give his two weeks' notice, but also take care of his apartment, moving, and some opened cases at work. In Hope Valley, Elizabeth waited anxiously. She couldn't wait to spend more time with Jack, working on the relationship they had already started.

Jack drove into town after having braved a snow storm. He was tired from the mountain roads and ready to crash. But before he headed to his same apartment above the police department, he wanted to see Elizabeth. The original plan had been that they would have dinner together, but the storm had derailed him a couple of hours. It had lightened to flurries as he pulled in front of Elizabeth's row house. She must have been waiting because as he ascended the steps, she opened the door. She was snug in a sweatshirt, her arms wrapped around her body.

"Hey." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Glad you made it safely." She stepped back into the house, Jack following her. "I ate, but I figured you might be hungry, so I kept a plate for you. I'll warm it up." She started toward the microwave, but Jack latched to her arm and softly tugged her back. He enveloped her in his arms holding her tight before his lips descended on hers. The kiss was long and languid; Jack taking his time to remember the curve of her mouth and taste of her lips.

He pulled away slowly. "I've missed you." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too." She laid her head on his chest and kept her arms tight around his waist.

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth." He looked down at her upturned face. "Not ever." He kissed her again, keeping her tight against him. The couple was finally together, ready to begin exploring their new relationship in their beloved Hope Valley.

The End.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the When Calls the Heart series. Thanks for all of your support and wonderful reviews over the course of this fanfic. I certainly did not anticipate it taking me this long to finish, but I appreciate you hanging with me. xoxox -B.**


End file.
